


Under the Hare's Full Moon

by Asheka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1920s, Blood, Blood Drinking, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Credence Centric, Crime, Dark Magic, Drug Use, Emotional Healing, F/F, F/M, Gen, Guilt, It was a hell of decade, Magic, Magical Creatures, Multi, New York, Obscurus, Other, Past Abuse, Past Murder, Slow Burn, Tags will be added with time, Vampires, animal blood, but he also needs to learn self control, but it wasn't on purpose, but still kinda good, harlem renaissance, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asheka/pseuds/Asheka
Summary: The obscurus and its host has been taken care of as far as everyone's concerned. Now there are other things MACUSA wants to focus on. Like the mysterious magical drug that has no-majs dropping like flies. Little do they know you can't crush dark energy with a few spells, and Credence Barebone knows a thing or two about surviving in the darkest of places.With some care, Credence is back on his feet. But can he ever learn to control and live with his obscurus or will it eat him alive like it almost did before? And why has he lived so long to begin with? With the help of Frankie, a vampire with a messy (literally and figuratively) past, he'll figure out that your darkness doesn't have to be your downfall.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a very long time since I've written a fic, but this just came to me and I'm hoping to make a nice adventure out of this. I more than appreciate all feedback and I hope you enjoy!

The speakeasy was packed to the brim that night. Bodies pressed against bodies while a mix of heavy perfumes and tobacco smoke filled the air. The club was a tiny spot, with small round tables that sat against the walls. The center was open, allowing couples to move a bit easier to the music that rang out heavily. There was a stage at the far side of the room. If you could really call it that; said stage was a wooden platform about three feet tall that allowed room for only a handful of people at once. Although tonight there was only one person on stage, and that was plenty enough to keep the crowd captivated and the drinks flowing.

 

The woman singing swayed with the sound of her own voice, clutching at her mike with fingers that had grown numb from the strain. This song always got to her, pulling up emotions that she often wanted to forget and would if it weren't for the music. She sang of a lost love and something that never was to be. Something that was lost and lonely with no relief in sight. Her voice was haunting and thick with emotion; the contralto made people listen. It left little room for distraction, and people in the crowd couldn't help pulling their dates closer. The small spot for dancing showed lovers holding each other tenderly, lucky that tonight this song wasn't about them.

 

The periwinkle of her dress shimmered with each move of the singer's hips. At some point during the show she'd closed her eyes, caught up in the moment while she let her voice and body take over. But now she winded down, her voice trailing off on a long note as she opened her hazel eyes and scanned the crowd. The applause broke out, both whites and blacks giving her praise. In a place like this, green was the only color that mattered after all.

 

Frankie made a small curtsy then and moved to get off the stage. She felt lightheaded, as if blood should be pounding in her ears. Even though that wasn't the case and hadn't been in a long time. She sucked in a deep breath and as she passed the bar the bartender, Tony, slipped her a shot of moonshine. Frankie gladly took it while shooting the man a silent thank you. That song always took so much out of her; probably because she put so much of herself into it. It hurt, yet there was always that thrill of release as she let the words go and for a few moments her heart would lighten as she sang out her burdens. It was always short lived and in the end she was always drained, but she couldn't stop or even wanted to.

 

She took the shot, her lips puckering some as the alcohol burned along her lips and down her throat. It was nothing compared to a shot of giggle water, but it eased her emotions all the same. Looking into the mirror, she noted her all too bright eyes practically glowing amber, contrasting with the warm mahogany of her skin and the dense black eyelashes that surrounded them. Her short hair had been fashioned into precise finger waves, glossy and dark. The red lipstick she wore had slightly rubbed off; some was starkly visible on the rim of her small glass. Looking at herself, she could see the signs of her hunger and she realized she needed to feed tonight before her cheeks started hollowing out more than they already were. Before she looked ill and people asked questions. Frankie always feared people would ask questions.

 

“You put on an amazing show, girl! I never seen them pay so much attention for that long!” Came a cheerful voice followed by a chuckle. Madame Bea, the speakeasy's owner, had come into the changing room. She was a tall, thin woman with golden red hair that had started to show signs of graying in the most subtle of ways. “Who knew little Frankie Gold had such a voice on her, eh?” Frankie turned around in her chair to face her boss smiling at the woman's praise and enthusiasm. It was much better to catch Madame Bea in jovial excitement than upset, for the woman was well known for her sharp tongue and temper. As of yet, Frankie had been more than lucky never to have crossed her. “Thank you, ma'am. I guess it's a crowd-pleaser.” Madame Bea took note at how subdued Frankie seemed, but this was nothing new. The girl was always very somber, even when she was in a good mood. Something about Frankie always stayed hidden, pushed under the radar. She patted the young woman's shoulder and slipped a small wad of bills onto the vanity. “That's because they can hear you singing straight from your soul, darling. I'll see you back this weekend.” With that the owner left Frankie to change so she could leave for the night.

\----

The night air was crisp, hinting at the possibility of snow sometime soon. Frankie had gone out the back of the small bar. At this point she wanted nothing more than to eat and spend the rest of her night relaxing. Maybe she could find a book to read along with some cocoa laced with blo-

 

Her thought stopped short as a very familiar scent hit her sensitive nose. Metallic, rich, earthy... Yet something was a little off about it. The back alley behind the club was narrow and filled with old waste, half frozen from winter's frost. It was still and silent, yet Frankie could feel her arm hair standing on end as the sound of a heart beat filled her head. Most girls would run. Most girls SHOULD run, but Frankie wasn't like most girls. Danger didn't exactly terrify her as much as it drew her in. Especially when there was a hint of blood in the air.

 

Her body knew where to go as her boots moved through the dirty slush towards the darkest corner of the alley. But like a cat, her eyes simply adjusted as she finally pinpointed the heartbeat. It was weak, but steady, thumping along determinedly. Behind a row of tall trash bins, she noticed a dark huddled form. At first it looked like a pile of rags; the fabric was dirty and shredded from what she could tell and hardly proper covering for this weather. Her eyes traveled up and down, noticing the shoes and the peak of a very pale ankle. There were equally pale hands with long tapered fingers that held red scratches, some deep enough that blood had sluggishly seeped up. When she finally got to the face, she couldn't help a small gasp.

 

It was a boy... Well not quite a boy. A young man, probably about her age. The age she once was; the age she looked, that is. He was clearly passed out, leaving Frankie to freely examine him. His hair was inky black and cut into a style that did very little for him. His features were sharp and angled. Handsome, yet just as beautiful even with the bleeding wound she could see on his forehead or the crack along the bridge of his nose. His lips were full, but drained of color, chalky while against his sickly pallor. Frankie breathed in deeply, smelling his blood along with the acidic stench of what had been his fear and rage. But there was something just off about it. Something she couldn't identify on him, in him. It made her stomach clench, but she wasn't sure it was wholly unpleasant. It was a scent she felt she she should know, but couldn't place for the life of her. Something was wrong with him, but even as that thought occurred to her, she felt the prick of her fangs against the bottom of her lip. Her hunger knew what it wanted, even if her mind wasn't so sure. No, no, it couldn't be him. Not this stranger who seemed to be on death's door. Not when he didn't smell right and looked so darkly cherubic.

 

Frankie clenched her hands, trembling as she tried to think. Even after all these years, she still found it hard to focus when she was hungry and blood sang in someone's veins. But no, if she could get home it'd be ok. There was food at home; this would not cut it. Yet she didn't want to just leave him here. She'd never been that cruel... Not on purpose anyways.

 

“What got you here?” She mumbled, her breath coiling in the thin, icy air. Of course she got no answer from the passed out man. He didn't even twitch. Should she take him to the hospital? Right, so she could explain how she found him outside a speakeasy like some bum who couldn't hold his liquor. Her gut told her this was an awful idea, plus the thought of dragging him to a no-maj hospital gave her the creeps. All that sickness, blood and death... No, she couldn't handle that right now. If ever. So she sighed, knowing what she had to do. Knowing she'd feel guilty if she didn't.

 

Moving the trash aside, Frankie bent down and awkwardly pulled the young man up. Dead weight was never easy to maneuver and she found herself huffing in annoyance now. Annoyance that she couldn't be the heartless monster people thought her kind to be. Hefting a grown man, thin or not, shouldn't have been possible. Yet there Frankie was, pulling up the man's body like he was actually just a pillow.

 

Her eyes started to dart around. Luckily in the late night, no one was really around. The alley provided good cover as she decided that tonight's walk home would turn out to be a sprint. She cradled him in her arms, squeezing him tightly as she darted off in a blink of inhuman speed. As a vampire, she could no longer apparate (something she didn't fully understand), but otherworldly speed sort of made up for that. It took her less than a minute to run the six blocks to her home. Her passenger didn't stir even as he head flopped a little with her movements.

 

A silent spell unlocked the front door and it swung open on well oiled hinges. It closed after the pair made it inside with a click of finality that had Frankie relaxing. In her home she was always safe, even if she now wasn't alone. She took her unexpected guest to the spare room she had on the second floor. It had a small bed, a desk and a few bookshelves that seem to buckle with the weight of too many books. “If I let you sleep here, you definitely can't die, alright?” She told the still unresponsive man. Laying him down, she was quick to tug off his shoes. Decency kept her from going for his clothes, though she did aim a drying spell followed by a cleaning spell his way. He was still icy cold to the touch and she wished she still kept potions around. Instead she covered him in a thick downy blanket and set about casting a fire near his bed that burned nothing, but warmed the room almost immediately.

 

For the first time that night, the man responded. He sighed in his sleep, seeming to relax as the heat seeped into his bones. Frankie went over to him bending over the bed as she started to check his visible wounds. They all seemed pretty minor and the scent of blood was getting old, meaning there was no freely bleeding injuries. It must be something deeper if he wasn't waking up. Must be something to do with his off scent. He wasn't a no-maj, but he wasn't exactly a wizard either. Frankie could tell this much. There was a magic in his boy, but it was nothing she ever came across. And like her, it was nothing that walked in the light. For now all she could was let him rest. For now he would be cared for.

 

For now Credence Barebone would be safe and warm.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence officially meets his savior and Tina gets a new mission!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who has taken interest! The ball is finally getting a nudge and the plot is taking shape! I'm going to try to keep this updated daily and I promise there will not only be some romance and bonding, but action, mystery and stone cold crime going down.

He woke with a start that morning, and practically leaped out of the narrow bed he'd been placed on. The sun had risen, warming the left side of his fair cheek. His dark eyes darted around, recognizing nothing while his heart danced wildly in his chest. Credence took a deep breath quickly calming himself once he realized their wasn't immediate danger. His mind was in pieces as he tried to remember what happen over the last few days.

 

The blanket that had covered him, fell away from his body and looking down he realized he was still dressed in his own dark clothing, though now it was shredded and torn in certain spots. The pain he remembered wasn't thrumming through his being, and while stiff, he felt alright...

 

The subway came to mind. He remembered the feeling of the darkness caressing him. Telling him it was ok to let go, that people deserved pain. Pain that he had lived with on a daily basis for as long as he could recall. But there had also been voices, kind ones. Telling him they'd help him. Tina... The woman with the short brown bob. She'd been there when mother had... Credence shuddered as the memory of his mother came up. His fingers clenched in the downy bedding, the heavy scaring on his palm felt thick and callous in his fist, but at least that wasn't currently hurting. Mother was dead now. He let go of his control, and he drained her dry...

 

Credence shook his head, realized that was a bad move, and let out a stifled whimper. His head gave a throb, and he realized that while he felt better, he was far from all right. And he still didn't have a clue where he was. The man with the wavy ginger hair... He had fought for Credence. He said he would help him too... But Mr. Graves had said the same thing, and that had been a lie. Mr. Graves had just wanted to use him by letting his rage and hurt fester. That betrayal still burned in Credence's gut, but that could very well also be hunger...

 

He needed to figure out where he was. He might need to figure how to get out. With a little effort, he got off the small but comfortable enough bed. On his feet, he swayed; there was a tiredness that ached all the way down to his bones. It made his first few steps rather clumsy, unusual for a man who was use to gracefully moving through alleys and keeping a low profile. He shuffled to the door, trying the handle and finding relief in the fact that it wasn't locked. He wasn't trapped, and pushing the wooden door opened revealed a long hallway. Doors stood on either side, but all of them were closed. There was an eerie silence that prevailed, heavy like the blanket he pushed off himself. It was as if he were in this home alone... A home that looked like it could easily hold a large family. Credence stepped out, noting that every few feet a fist size orb of bluish-white light hung in midair.

 

Magic. Despite his fear and fatigue, he was instantly curious and amazed. His mother had been so sure magic was evil and wrong. That it was the devil's work and that those who practiced it were Satan's whores. But Credence was never sure he fully believed that. After all, look what lurked in him...

 

Making it down the hall, his hand every so often brushing the wall, Credence came to a stairwell. Still there wasn't a sound or soul about. So down he went, taking it slowly as he came to what he assumed was the first floor of the house. To his left he saw a fairly normal looking living room. A few mismatched couches, bookshelves straining with books, a massive fireplace... A very old, but well loved piano. Still no one though, and the longer he remained in silence, the more his nerves seemed to jump. He walked on, finding another hallway with more doors, but this one had a door cracked at the end of it. A sliver of light was falling through it. It was the same bluish-white light like from the floating orbs, but much more intense. If he didn't know any better he would have thought it was moonlight.

 

Shuffling still, he went down the hall, drawn towards the light, his curiosity sharp and analytical. Not even making it half way down the hall, the door suddenly opened wider. More light spilled through and a breeze wafted passed him. Grass, earth...Something wild caught on his nose, but he couldn't see further for a moment later a silhouette blocked his view. A girl came into view and she was quickly pulling the door closed behind her. Credence had froze, his darkly clad form holding onto the wall for a little extra support. Instantly their eyes had locked, both looking almost startled. Her eyes were a bright hazel, staring in what could be shock and a hint of fear? She had short black hair, barely long enough to tuck behind her ears. Her face was round will soft cheeks but rather sharp and high cheekbones, and he guessed she was his age or maybe a year or two younger. Her skin was a warm cinnamon brown, but Credence found himself drawing in a sharp, ragged breath. Said skin had rich crimson splotches against it. Her lips were practically wine in color. It smeared across her cheeks and down her chin. There were even splotches soaked into the plain cream colored shift she was wearing. Blood. The girl was covered in blood.

 

“You're up,” she breathed, stating the obvious in her own shock at seeing her patient. Frankie looked over the strange man, noticing that beside looking dead on his feet, his cuts had all but healed. That had been quick. She hadn't expected him up considered she thought he was practically dead last night! He blinked at her and seemed to hunch in on himself, his features becoming clouded and fearful. And that's when Frankie covered her mouth, remembering exactly what was smeared over her. “Oh!” She bit her lip, unwittingly baring her fangs. Her tongue licked quickly, but it didn't help much. Dinner tonight had been messy and she had indulged a little.

 

Credence was backing up now, knowing what his eyes were seeing but not understanding. The girl was started to come towards him, and he shook his head. “D-don't!” Credence rasped, his voice rough from lack of use and a thirst for water. It didn't stop the bloody woman as she continued to come forward. “Look I'm not going to hurt you! You just caught me at a really bad time. I didn't think you'd be up already!” Like that really explained everything; Credence just looked at her like she was mad.

 

“You shouldn't be up; you can barely hold yourself together. Come on, I promise you no harm, yea? You need to be sitting...” Despite the fear she could smell rolling off him, he didn't fight her as she gently took his elbow and turned him to head back down the hall. Going to the right through an archway, they entered a large kitchen. “I'm sorry I scared you, honestly,” Frankie was easy on him, despite pushing him towards a old wooden chair. “I know I look a sight, but I found you last night and I forgot to eat. I didn't know if you were going to wake up, so I thought I had some time... You didn't move one bit last night. I thought you were dead at first. Frozen stiff, you were. Some of your color came back though,” she rambled as she went over to large sink, which instantly started pouring water from its tap. She used it to quickly wipe her mouth off, rinsing the blood away. Credence was watching her, instantly overwhelmed and even shocked by her nervous stream of chatter. He had not expected that and confusion was starting to overtake the underlying fear. He watched the woman brush at her clothes as if that alone would get the red stains off, but to his surprise the blood on her shift faded away. He never saw magic like that. He remembered Mr. Graves had a wand and so did all those people in the subway. This girl just... Made things happen.

 

Frankie couldn't help the jumble of emotions going through her. Anger at herself for being so careless and forgetting she had a house guest. Surprise that he was even up on his feet and the constant biting fear that he'd be disgusting and run off. With barely a twitch of her wrist, a porcelain cup filled itself with water and started floating towards Credence in offering. He took it, dehydration more of a threat than this woman.

 

“What are you?” He finally blurted, still fascinated as much as he was horrified. The woman finally turned and looked at him, her almond shaped eyes locking on him. “What? You ain't never seen a vampire, mister?” Sarcasm always made things so much easier to deal with. Besides what else could she say? You can't sugarcoat stuff like that, and she saw the man sputtered once he realized what she said. Any other time that might have been amusing, but at the moment she felt that annoying inkling of shame. “Vampires are real?” He raised his brows until they almost met with those god awful bangs of his.

 

“Just as real as... Whatever you are.” She quirked a brow. Behind her, fire aggressively sprang to life in the large wood burning stove, causing the metal plate to almost pop into the air from the intensity. Being a bitten witch had its perks. Wandless magic came almost effortlessly with enough practice, but it also could get out of hand easily when emotions started to run high.

 

Credence's features seem to darken at the mention of his obscurus. The source of his own guilt and anger. “It's call an obscurus, but.... I don't fully know what that means.” Now Frankie let out a gasp, her full lips forming an 'O' as if she wanted to say something. She'd heard of those; something that was only rumored about. Something that people said didn't exist anymore. A time or two she remembered reading small blurbs about them in her books. But it made sense; his off scent, the darkness she could feel rolling off him, the way he's practically healed after being at death's door. “Witch's tit,” she hissed, causing Credence to flinch and look down almost in shame. “That explains some things,” she finally said, softening her gaze as he looked up. Something in him reminded her of how she once was. How she felt when she was first changed and didn't have a clue as to what was going on. It was written all over him that he had a rough life. From the hunch in his shoulders, to his lack of eye contact. Not to mention she could smell all the wordless messages he gave off.

 

“Listen, you got a name?” Frankie came over to him, sitting opposite him at the small table she'd put in the kitchen. “I'm Francesca, but Frankie will do,” she said, keeping things informal and hopefully more comfortable, “Do you want some coffee or tea? I think I can even get you some hot chocolate if you like that?” Credence looked up, realizing the girl was offering an olive branch the best way she could. He didn't scare or disgust her like he did his mother or his siblings. He wasn't sure he could trust her, for she could be another liar like Graves, but she didn't seem to want anything. And he found that her being a vampire didn't disgust or frighten him as much as it probably should.

 

“Credence,” he said, still unable to fully look at her as he tapped the edge of the now empty cup. Frankie gave a nodded. She had a small icebox that opened and eggs along with slabs of bacon started to do a dance through the air, sailing towards a cast iron skillet that had laid itself on the hot stove. The eggs cracked themselves, bacon fell into the pan. It was simple, but no doubt would do the trick. Over the years, Frankie didn't amount to the best of cooks. While she still enjoyed food, it was rare she ate it and even rarer that she really cooked. Although she still had strong soft spot for coffee and even hot chocolate. “Um... Coffee,” Credence finally said, having watching the food with more keen interest. Something in him still wanted to learn magic badly. To find a place where he belonged because he knew there was no way he could fit in with regular humans and never had. “Coffee it is, but after this I think you need a little more rest. I'm surprised you made it down all those stairs without tumbling over. I'm sorry I don't have any potions, but you've healed up wonderfully. Never felt a live person as cold as you were last night.” Frankie had the urge to lean over and feel his cheek, but held off and focused on not burning anything, while also conjuring coffee through the air.

 

“Thank you, Miss Frankie,” Credence offered quietly, watching the witchy vampire work from her seated position.

“Don't mention it; and like I said, just Frankie will do.”

\----

“Miss Goldstein, a word, please.”

 

“Absolutely, Madame President.” It had been only a matter of days since the incident down in the subway in which Credence was killed, and Gellert Gridelwald was captured by MACUSA. Since then they've managed to find the true Percival Graves who everyone hadn't even realized was missing. Luckily the auror had still been alive, stashed away in a pill box kept in the apartment that Gridelwald had taken over in his stead. Needless to say everyone was up to their eyeballs in paperwork and investigation while Graves was spending the next few days in a hospital no doubt giving the healers hell for insisting he rest and stay put.

 

That being said Seraphina Picquery admitted that there were some things she had been blind to. Naturally not aloud, for the woman had a country to run and would not admit weakness, but she knew she had to make some amends and restore faith in her team of aurors and staff. Starting with a Miss Porpentina Goldstein. She'd caught the woman on her way in to headquarters and ushered her into the presidential office. Tina was always a bright, headstrong witch with an insistent nature that often went against popular consensus. A woman with her own mind, and Seraphina quite liked that. She should have put such power to proper use, finding the previous punishment of putting Tina on desk duty, harsh.

 

“Madame President?” Tina was standing by her desk, having not sat since she was not offered. Seraphina, regal and often foreboding offered a small smile and waved her hand at the chair, pulling it out in indication that Tina should sit. Seraphina took her own chair on the other side of a large, perfectly polished solid oak desk.

 

“Miss Goldstein, due to recent events, I've come to realize that you'd do better back among the aurors more than behind a desk processing paperwork,” Seraphina said flat out, never one to beat around the bush. “That being said, I need your help with a new issue that's popping up among the no-majs.” Tina found her cheeks going a bit pink, keenly aware that the president gave her as much of a compliment as she ever would. Though she didn't speak, she found herself leaning forward, very invested in what she was being told.

 

Seraphina continued her voice steady and all business as she reached over and pulled out a file. “There's a new drug that has found its way onto the streets and into no-majs fingers. It's being called Pixie Dust of all things.” There was a hint of annoyance in her voice, the name so cartoonishly dumb and cliché. Yet it clearly was posing a great threat.

 

“Pixie Dust, Madame?” Even Tina had to grimace at that, and the president gave a solemn nod. “I'm afraid so. It's hardly appropriate for wizard and witches to use, but it doesn't seem to effect them as badly as it has been the no-majs. The effects while at first euphoric have been leading to seizures and more often than not a painful death characterized by green skin and... Well take a look at the pictures if you will.” Seraphina waved her hand at the file she pushed Tina's way.

 

Opening it, Tina knew why Madame President didn't want to go into the details. Tina looked at picture after picture of no-majs dead, their skin green, their lifeless eyes open in wide shock and... “Their faces!” Tina gasped, unable to turn away from the gruesome sight. All the victims noses down to their lips seemed to have melted. Dissolved and caved in on themselves. It left their mouths gaping open with warped teeth and missing bones. Despite the stupid name, this drug was no joke.

 

“It's a mix of cupacabra venom and ground up cockatrice scales. I know that whoever is dealing this has also been cutting it with the no-maj drug called cocaine. We need to find who it is and shut it down. No-maj police are always asking too many questions as usual and we don't need this. So far none of the victims have been magical, but I feel it's only a matter of time before whoever is making this kills one of our own. Can you handle this, Miss Goldstein?”

 

“Yes, ma'am. I won't let you down on this.” Tina closed the file and schooled her features back to calm even though the images of the victim would not leave her mind for a good while. The familiar burn of determination washed over her. She would no doubt get to the bottom on this. This city has already been through enough the last few weeks and now this. But in the city that never sleeps, what can you expect?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review if you don't mind!


	3. The Moon Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was in that blue lit room? Things are never what they appear. Especially in the house of a witchy vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really appreciate the support I've gotten so far! Thanks guys. Please enjoy this chapter. Soon enough Tina and Credence will come together in the most unlikely ways.

It started with whimpering; something that Frankie had brushed off, so caught up in burying her fingers deep into the supple earth. She would need to remember to pick up a couple new plants next time she visited the square. If she was going to have a human around, she'd need to brew potions no doubt, and-

 

The second time, she tuned into the whimpering. For it had rose in intensity, and sounded like a strangled cry of pain. Frankie instantly sat up; her hand already scrubbing furiously on her apron to knock dirt away. There was a choked sobbed as she made a beeline down the hall and into the living room. Another cry, no a scream, filled the air as she saw Credence writhing on one of her couches.

 

Over the last few days her guest had healed just fine, and his strength seemed back to normal, but he always had dark smudges beneath his eyes. Frankie suspected he had a lot of not so fun dreams, for there had been a moment or two she'd walk by his bedroom door only to hear whimpers. She'd been unsure if she should go in or not, and had always thought better of it. But this was much different... Credence's eyes were closed, but his body convulsed as if he were in pain. His normally pale skin was flushed pink and a black hazy sand seemed to be swirling around him. Frankie drew back at the black tentacles that seem to slither and twine around the man.

 

“Credence! You're dreaming!” She cried out, eyeing the black sandy mist for a moment longer before she went over to the couch. It was like tangible smoke. Heavy as it seemed to wrap around her skin too, but she paid it no mind, realizing it didn't hurt or seem to do anything to her. She pulled the man to her, lifting him from his slumped over position. “Hey, hey! You gotta wake up! It's just a dream!” Frankie shook Credence lightly, before hugging him. What else could she do? He seemed like he'd hurt himself with all the flopping he had been doing. It was fortunate he hadn't hit his head on the coffee table. His flailing stopped as she drew him in, but his upset screams did not. They lessened, turning into sobs now and Frankie realized arms were coming around waist while fingers gripped into the fabric of her dress. Credence had woken up finally, lost in the torrent of emotions from whatever had been going on in his head. The black tendrils had retreated, disappearing as if they hadn't even been there. As if Frankie had imagined them, but she'd know what she'd seen. The first and last obscurus she'd probably ever come across.

 

“You here with me?” She asked softly, her hand had come up to cradle the back of Credence's head; her other hand rubbing along his back soothingly. A memory of her mama holding her like this once made her squeeze him a little tighter. It'd been a long time since anyone had hugged her, she realized. But by the almost desperate way Credence clung to her, it'd probably had been never for him. He nodded against her shoulder, but couldn't manage to speak yet. The sobs had eased; the scent of his tears filled her mind and she wondered what his life had been like before this. She couldn't imagine the life of an obscurial was anything to get excited about. In fact it just seemed down right tragic. “What'd they do to you?” She asked quietly.

 

At this Credence finally pulled back, his expression going almost blank. He was still red in the face, tears clinging to his dark lashes and cheeks. Frankie let her arms fall away from him, though one still rested against his forearm. “I'm sorry I got you wet and ruined your clothes,” He said finally, clearly dodging Frankie's question. It saddened her for his sake, but she also realized he didn't trust her. She smiled ruefully at him and shook her head. She didn't blame him for that. “It's alright,” she finally responded. Frankie brushed at her shoulder, drying to damp patch Credence left there. She even reached up and brushes both his cheeks with her thumbs, drying them as well.

 

Looking down she was surprised to see that her dress, a simple brown number that she used to work in her garden or around the house, was scorched in several places. Dark, charred marks lay across her lap and even along the sides of her rips. Those tendrils... They ate up the fabric of her clothing, yet her skin had been left unblemished or even pained. Even more surprising was the fact that none of her restoring charms or magic worked. The fabric remained as it was, permanently marred.

 

Seeing her unable to fix the clothing, Credence's watery eyes widen as anxiety and fear welled up in him. Surely Frankie would be mad! Probably even tell him to get out. Instead, Frankie seemed to grow fascinated with the occurrence instead. “It didn't hurt me though!” She looked up at him, but frowned at his expression. “It's ok, you know. This thing was old... I only use it around the house.” He certainly didn't have to say much for her to at least get a good guess as to what he was thinking, “Relax Credence. You didn't do anything, but... I just never saw an obscurus before.” The man still looked fearful, but of her she wasn't so sure.

 

“Listen, I wanna show you something ok?” Frankie got the feeling that words didn't mean a lot to Credence. He'd probably heard this song and dance before. He probably didn't have enough good experiences to even want to trust people. Especially a vampire. Getting off the couch, she patted his leg as a sign to get moving. She wanted for him to get up as well and then exited the living room and started off down that long hall he remembered from his first day. He hesitated a moment, still feeling raw and nervous. This girl was hard to figure out. Her motives, her wants... Surely she wanted something, but Credence couldn't figure out what! He didn't have anything to offer besides this demon in him. He was no good at anything and he figured if she wanted to bite him, she would have by now. Then again what did he have to lose in following then? What else did he have in this life besides?

 

Credence went after Frankie, and saw just how much of the fabric his obscurus burned away. It left peeks of her exposed skin. It was indecent, but it made it all the more interesting to look at. Her skin was so dark, so warm. Never had he thought a vampire would look like her. With her dark thick hair that left the back of her delicate neck exposed, or the roundness of her shoulders, down to the fluid curves of her body. She didn't seem to care or notice the exposure anymore, all set on showing him something. She was taking him to the room he remembered that strange light coming through. He'd been wanting to know what was in there, but had yet to ask...

 

Frankie opened the door, feeling Credence following a few feet behind her now. He had been reluctant at first, but once he realized where she was taking him, he seemed to ease and even perk up. He was naturally very curious and seemed to become raptly attentive when magic was involved. He wanted to see and learn. Frankie was beginning to love that about him. Honest curiosity and a willingness to learn and know. She opened the door for them, swinging it in wide before stepping in and letting Credence see and step in himself.

 

The room was far for a room at all. As far as the eye could see there was a field that stretched before them. Towards the left was a smattering of trees, dense enough to create a pleasant darkness. The grass grew about calf high and there was a breeze that swayed it back and forth. It rippled and sang a lonely song that vaguely sounded like rain. The smell of earth hit Credence again as he came into the room, his head not knowing which way to turn. Frankie had moved off to the side to watch with a small smile upon her lips. No one had ever seen this room before, and she drank up his expressions of awe and confusion. Finally he looked up, his dark eyes going the widest she'd ever seen. Above them sat the moon, fat and full. Offering a light so clear and cool, it almost hurt to look at her for too long.

 

Frankie closed the door, leaving a trellis archway of brown vines and rich green leaves, marking the exit of the room. It was then two hares, both adult and close to two feet long darted by. They chased one another and darted through the grass until they were nothing but lines in the swaying flora. From the right came another set, this time three and this time much younger. These three hare also chased around each other, circling around Credence a moment before making it back into the trees.

 

He looked at Frankie now, “Rabbits? You have animals in here?” Frankie made her way over to him, her hazel eyes taking on that sharp glow. Credence was starting to think she almost looked like a cat minus the fact her pupils weren't slits. “Hares actually, and not really. It's just them and a few bugs to keep things running smoothly. They have no natural predators here,” she pointed at a pair of ears that poked over the grass. “Besides me, that is.” Her voice was soft at that, hoping Credence would get the implications. It was hard to expose herself to another, but in a way she hoped it'd help him. He had the same problem after all. For a moment he looked a little confused, but then it seemed to dawn on him what she meant. Credence nodded, “You don't go after humans?” For once, he seemed at ease. He even stood taller, letting his curiosity and imagination guide him. It felt calm here. Even if it served as a hunting grounds of sort.

 

“I do, but it's different. Every so often I need human blood and animal just won't cut it. But I only take what I need... It's been a long time since I... Messed up.” It'd been a long time since she went rogue enough to kill someone, that is. Her hand ran over the back of her neck, and she realized her fangs had sunk into her bottom lip and stung at the abuse. Not matter, the wound would heal in seconds. “I have a few people I regularly go to, but for the most part this is it.” Over the years the colony of hares had grown rather large and in exchange for their peace, Frankie took from them what she needed. It kept other safe from a vampire's blood lust, but it also kept Frankie safe for the world. This was a safe room. “I know you're going through a lot of things and I want to help you how I can,” she admitted, “Here things are ok, you understand? You don't have to worry here.” Credence actually smiled at this, and Frankie almost gasped at how his face seemed to light up. No doubt his muscles ached in confusion. She found herself smiled back, her fangs bared in the move. “But how is this even possible...” Credence went back to looking around, walking into the field towards the thatch of trees.

 

“Must I say it? Magic of course,” Frankie let out a little chuckle as she tilted her head back and let the moon kiss at her face. “I- I want to learn magic,” Credence mumbled to mostly himself, but Frankie heard him all the same. “Well... That I can help you I think. My magic has been different since I've changed, but I think you'd be capable of things like me. I think we need to figure out more what you can do and what's in you.” Frankie looked at her scorched clothing, fingering a hole near her thigh. And also figure out why it doesn't effect her. As she recalled, an obscurus was pure destruction to everything and everyone.

 

“When can we start?” Credence looked back to his hostess, a glint that she'd never noticed now in his gaze. Frankie once again saw herself in him, determined to get some control of things. Determined to live and even thrive.

 

“Let's give it a try now.”

 

\----

_Dear Tina,_

 

_My trip went as well as it could. Niffler got on the loose and looted about half the rooms on my floor before I found him, but with the help of Pickett everything was put back as it should._

 

_What this about chupacabras and cockatrices? I can say I've only come across a pack of chupacabras once and as for a cockatrice, I've never seen one. Chupacabras are fairly harmless. They bite only stops the clotting while bleeding, but for the most part as long as they're well fed they can be rather affectionate. Their pups are especially playfully and love hide and seek._

 

_Cockatrices are cousins of the basilisks. Much like their cousins, it's not wise to meet the gaze of a cockatrice. While the chicks only stun, a full grown one will certainly render a person dead, muggle or not. I must say be careful, Porpentina. What exactly did you need to know all this for? Let me know how things are going soon._

 

_P.S. Swooping Evil says hello. (Well not actually said, but when I mentioned I was writing to you, he made a hissing noise.)_

 

_P.P.S. We both knew Queenie would not be staying away from Jacob very long, and you know how I feel about the backward ways of America. All I can say is that I want them both happy. Tell her hello for me._

 

_Warmest regards,_

_Newt Scamader_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think it's about time Credence starts getting out the house, don't ya think?


	4. It's About That Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina's found a lead and Credence just needs to get out the house. Frankie is going to solves this problem, but to what end? Even an obscurial and vampire need some fresh air every no again; you just have to make sure it's night time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reviews and interests guys! I hope you enjoy this new chapter, which really a couple blurbs about the lives of out staring characters.

“Ma! No! Please, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! No!” He was screaming and kicking again. The blanket had fallen to the floor, in a fluffy heap as sweat poured over his flushed face. The tendrils were back, licking and slithering along the bed. The fabric was burning away and the bed creaked with strain.

 

Frankie froze in the doorway, having heard the screaming and cries of pain. Credence was clutching at the sheets, but those seem to be disintegrating under his touch. She furrowed her brows, the scent of his sweat and tears saddening her along with his pleas. His mother, what awful things she must have done to him. Frankie went over to him, unafraid of the black sandy substance. “Credence, Credence,” she said quietly, as she got on the small bed. Like any other time, she pulled him to her. It had the desired effect as he settled, though he did not wake up. “Please, I promise I won't again,” he whimpered, his hands practically twitching. This wasn't the first time she caught sight of his hands, but she hadn't quite pieced together how he'd gotten all the welts. It was thickly scared in some spots as if deeply cut more than one time. Frankie bit her lip, pained as it finally clicked.

 

“You gotta wake up, darling. It's only a dream,” Frankie spoke, over another sob. Her fingers went into Credence's hair. It was still fairly short and her nails easily slipped along his scalp. It was gentle as it trailed along his cheek and eventually his jaw. He wasn't waking, but he seemed to lean into that touch. The blackness was once against wrapping around her like a icy cloak. While it didn't hurt, the feeling wasn't pleasant. It was cold and a little too intimate; she didn't want to look down and see what it was doing to her clothing. But that wasn't all important now. Frankie shifted, causing Credence to whimper, but she only got herself more comfortable on the bed. It was easier to lay his head on her lap and she continued to play in his hair. There wasn't much she could say, but Frankie found an old melody popping into her head. She began to hum, the sweet noise causing the young man to go still.

 

Soon words followed, filling in a melody that did wonders to sooth them both.

 

_It's alright, just rest your head_

_The demon's gone, now go to bed_

_You're always safe right here with me_

_I'll spin sugar into your dreams..._

 

\----

“Aw Teeny, there's no harm in it. I haven't told him nothing about magic. He's just so sweet and... How could I stay away?” Queenie was pulling a face that had been the bane of Tina's existence since they were kids. When she made that face Tina couldn't be upset with her. Regretful, but not upset. Jacob was everything she'd want for her sister, no-maj or not. The man was kind, open and she could only imagine how he and Queenie would rule the kitchen together.

 

“I know, Queenie, but I'm worried. He'll figure it out some way or another... MACUSA would get wind and-”

 

“You wouldn't say anything, Tina!” Queenie's eyes went wide, her heart-shaped face surrounded by her golden blonde waves. As if Queenie didn't already know the answer to that, but it didn't stop her from sounded scandalized.

 

“Of course not! You know I wouldn't do that,” Tina pursed her lips, a little offended by the thought. As straight laced as the older Goldstein could be, her sister always came first. “I just want you to be careful. Dating a no-maj could get you both in trouble. I just don't want that for you, Queenie, you understand?”

Queenie was making the face again, and Tina couldn't help but hugging her little sister close. “You know no matter what, I'll stand by you though. No matter what, Little Q,” Tina smiled as she heard her sister's small snort.

 

“Don't call me that, Tiny,” Queenie teased, poking her sister's side as they pulled apart. There was really no way to exactly fix this situation, but her heart eased knowing her sister was on her side and liked Jacob. Who couldn't like Jacob and his amazing bakery anyways?

 

“So tell me more about this case you've been working on. Any leads yet?” Queenie went into their small kitchen and started to brew some coffee. She flicked her wrist casually, having done this a hundred times for them and for the wand permit office. “Want some coffeecake, honey?” She asked, already pulling ingredients into the air for the confection. Tina gave a small nod, never able to say no to her sister's coffeecake.

 

“I got a lead actually,” Tina explain as she took a seat at their old table. “You know you can come with me on this one if you want. I have to go to this speakeasy. No-maj and magic alike frequent there and I'm sure I got a lead. Two of the bodies we found had been there within days of their death. It's something.”

 

“Course I'll go with you. Can't leave all the fun to you, right?” The finished cake, perfectly made and baked floated down onto the table as Queenie joined her sister. Coffee with the cream and the sugar bowl also made its way onto the table, and the pair decided to enjoy their snack.

 

“And make sure to wear something pretty,” Queenie quipped taking the first sip of hot coffee.

 

“I'm sure you'll fix me otherwise,” said the brunette.

\----

“No! Not like that, Credence! Ah!” Frankie was quick to duck. Glass flew over her head for not the first time today. Credence stood about five feet to her left, panting hard with a dark look on his face. They'd been practicing some simple summoning charms, but nothing had gone as planned. Something just wasn't clicking. Each time Credence tried to pull an object to him, it would fly astray or even explode in midair. They'd tried cups, books, plates, pillows, even the flowers that grew under the moon in the safe room. Nothing had gone well. Everything just seem to destruct.

 

Judging by Credence's face he was probably about to himself. His eyes were rimmed red, and while he hadn't cried, Frankie saw the frustration in him. His fingers were trembling, the shaking moving its way up his arms until his whole body seemed to hum. It wasn't from fatigue or weakness, but the anger and sadness washing over him. He wasn't good at anything. Everything he touched, he would destroy. What good was that? What good was he? He was nothing... Mother was right. Good for nothing sinner.

 

Frankie came closer, moving into Credence's field of vision. “Hey, you with me?” She asked softly, reaching for his chin to lift his head. He'd been staring at his feet for well over a minute, and she realized he was shutting down in some way. Credence jerked back, the trembled intensifying. “You need to control it, Credence. It's controlling you... Look.” She swept her gaze up and down his form, and he realized he was started to dissolve into his obscurus. His already dark eyes, bled into pure blackness and his jaw clenched tightly. “What does it matter, Frankie?” He hissed, “I'm not good at anything. All I can do is destroy and kill. Maybe that's what I need to give into.”

 

His words sounded so much like the things that use to echo in her own mind. Back when blood-lust consumed her and her family feared her. Back when she was going mad and hardly could act like anything beyond a wild animal. Frankie reached for Credence's jaw again, and this time her grip was too strong to pull away from. “Give into if you want, but I know you want more and I know I see more in you than that. You might be no good at this wandless magic, but there are other ways,” she said rather fiercely, her tone causing Credence's trembles to stop. “You don't have to destroy even if you were made for it. And I told you, I'd help you out, didn't I? You're just going to give up that easy and it hasn't even been a month!”

 

She didn't mean to scolded him, and she quickly realized that maybe she overstepped the line on that. He was looking at her with a mix of anger, thoughtfulness and dare she say awe. She'd almost expected him to become fearful or pull away from her, but he held her gaze, studying her like he was seeing her for the first time. “I'm sorry about everything your mama did to you. I know it means nothing, but you're better than whatever that woman was doing. She was filling you with lies and hate, and she didn't want you to be as great as you could be. The obscurus isn't you. You're more than just an obscurial. You can be so much more, Credence.” The grip on his chin had let up, and she now patted at his hollow cheek, her thumb brushing his cheekbone.

 

“I killed her, you know,” he finally said, his voice the steadiest she'd ever heard. “I drained everything she had in her. All her hate and malice, I took it. So she could never give it out again. What does that make me? I killed my own mother.” He sounded challenging, daring her to reject him. Daring her to turn away now. Yet there was always the vulnerability about him. Even with that dark spark in his eye, Frankie could see right through him. Could even smell it.

 

“She deserved it,” Frankie said lowly, her lips pulling into an disgusted frown. “She wasn't right to you. She didn't deserve nothing good from you.” At this she took his hands and flipped his palms up. He always tried to hide how badly his hands were scarred. He kept his hands clenched or in his pockets more often than not, but there wasn't any point in that. “Look at what she did... Forgive yourself Credence. You have to or it'll tear you apart.” Frankie tilted her chin up to him, her hazel eyes flashing.

 

“My daddy... He was a good man, but I wasn't good to him in the end,” she admitted, her thumbs caressing on his palm almost nervously. “I couldn't control myself and it didn't end well for him, but it's not what controls me. Not anymore. All can be well.” Credence was looking to their joined hands, caught by the contrast of their skin and how soft hers felt. Something in him found it beautiful. He nodded at her quietly, realizing he was no longer full of rage; the fire temporarily stifled. She was always able to stifle it these days and he had yet to figure out how or why. Although as more time went on, he began to wonder if he really cared. Even so he was done with lessons for today. He was tired and while he was calm, his mood was still sullen. Vampires killed; at least that's how to stories put it, but Frankie didn't want to. His heart clenched at the thought of her murdering her father, and he felt his own horror in it. No matter now much he feared his mother, or even resented her, he still felt guilty about her death. Out of all the people he accidentally hurt or even purposely killed, he couldn't get her death out of his head. Even from beyond the grave, she was running his life, and that thought alone made his palms sweat.

 

“Tell you what, Mr. Barebone,” Frankie brightened a little. It was time to get out a little and get his mind on things besides his turmoil. “I work tonight and you should come with me. You like music right? You need something different going on...” Credence instantly started to pull away, unsure of what to make of that. “It'll be fine,” Frankie insisted. “It's a small spot and I'll get you a table. No one will mess with you. My set isn't too big and I always leave right after.” He wanted to trust in Frankie and he was very curious about going to a speakeasy. His mother would never allow something like that. Not a sinful Satan shack. Definitely not where loose women went to dance and men drank themselves under the table.

 

“Ok, but what about this?” He gestured to his clothing, which up until this point Frankie had been repairing and cleaning on a regular basis. She really need to remember to take him clothes shopping. Perhaps after tonight if he felt ok about it, they'd go out more often.

 

“Don't worry, darling. I'll take care of you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the shit is hitting the fan and it's well passed time for our favorite ginger magizoologist to make his appearance. After all, he has a way of getting stuff done.


	5. Life Isn't Fun without a Sin or Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to have a good night and luck always seems to turn it into shit. There's always a silver lining though as Credence begins to realize.

Frankie was always thankful the cold didn't effect her anymore, at least not a winter's chill. She forgot how it felt to shiver and shake, a coat doing hardly anything to stop the ice that worked its way down a person's spine. It was something she could never miss, and at this point she could hardly remember it. She saw the puff of her own breath and her shoes at times slipped through the ice and slush on the sidewalk, but it didn't mean much. At least not to her. Credence on the other hand, who was still very much a living being, shivered besides her. She'd conjured him a thick coat before they left, transfiguring a blanket fittingly of all things. But with each gust of wind, he would shiver and draw in on himself. She kept throwing him furtive glances of concern, moving closer to him out of a long ingrained habit. It was regrettable that she couldn't offer body heat of her own. Both moved in a comfortable silence as they walked to the club she worked at.

 

The night was lively as they turned onto the street of Madame Bea's speakeasy. People walked this way and that, often in pairs while chatting animatedly or even singing among themselves. Despite the cold, that alone seemed to warm the atmosphere. Credence was watching with a mix of curiosity and trepidation. His dark eyes were slightly narrowed and his lips were almost pouting. Frankie got the fleeting feeling he wanted to turn and run, disappear into an alley, but he kept by her. His hands were jammed deep into his pockets, balled tightly as a cold sweat broke out across his skin. He was beginning to regret accepting this offer.

 

Not once did he feel welcomed or accepted by everyday society. He remembered the days he stood at various corners and handed out papers for the New Salemers. Not that many really took the papers. Many would flat out ignore his existence, walking around him as if he had the ability to part the red sea. Credence hadn't minded this so much, finding the task distressing. There were times people would take a pamphlet only to ball it up and throw it in his face, or just tear it to pieces and throw it on the ground. They knocked it from his hands and scoffed at him. Shaw hadn't been the only one to call him a freak or boy with disgust in their tone. Surely he wouldn't be the last. Yet that had been all he'd known, and he accepted it, even though Graves had given him hope for so much more. Now, much to his upset, a new spark of hope had renewed in him. He didn't want to believe things could change and get better, not when he knew deep down it'd all be ruined again. There was no way... Frankie would soon realize he was a lost cause. That she could find something much more entertaining for her time.

 

He looked at the shorter figure beside him. Since leaving the house, the pair had been silent, but Credence hadn't been bothered by this. During their time together, he'd grown comfortable around this strange woman. He'd grown use to seeing her every day and he could recall her voice filtering through his nightmares. He couldn't bring to mind her words, but he would always soften, sleeping better than he ever had. In the morning sometimes she'd be there, dozing against him, the blinds shut tightly and room dark as night. Other times she'd be gone, but he'd hear tinkering coming up from downstairs and she'd be in the kitchen. He hadn't caught her with bloody lips since that first day, but the image never left him. The color had looked admittedly pretty against her full lips, licentious and dark... But what did such thoughts say about him? And why didn't he want to let that thought go?

 

“Watch your step, Credence,” Frankie had started down a set of small, narrow stairs that creaked with age and disrepair. This brought the young man back to the present, and he realized they were behind a large red brick building. It was seemingly the service entrance and very unassuming if it wasn't for the stream of piano that caught his ear somewhere behind several thick layers of wall. He followed Frankie, taking heed of her words while studying the back of her dove gray pea-coat. It hugged her her waist and her legs were clad in polka dotted stocking and he realized he had no idea what she was wearing, but the thought died away as Frankie knocked twice sharply on the old wooden door.

 

A small peephole opened instantly, and Credence caught sight of a partial male's face. “It's me Joe,” Frankie said casually, “And I have someone with me, but he's not trouble.” She looked over her shoulders at Credence, giving him an almost conspiratorial grin. Credence couldn't help smiled back, his nerves once again melting.

 

The door opened, exposing a mountain of man. His skin was darker than Frankie's and he was at least three times Credence's size. “Joe, Credence. Credence, Joe.” Who he guess was the joint's bouncer gave the pale man a funny look. Never before has Frankie come with a guest, and she definitely didn't run around with men. Especially skinny ones with bowl cuts. Yet he didn't look upset or even menacing, and stepped aside to let them pass. Credence gave a polite nod as he went by, following Frankie down a dim and dingy hall. Frankie didn't seem to notice anything weird about this situation as she went to turn a corner and went down several more feet before opening a random door. Light flooded the hall and the music became more apparent.

 

“You'll have to go in front since it wouldn't be appropriate to have you in my changing room, so I'll find you a good spot. Just come with me.” Frankie took his hand, noticing had he paused in the doorway of the aforementioned dressing room. There was a rack to the left filled with a colorful assortment of fabrics, no doubt various costumes. To the right was a large, well loved vanity that sagged under the weight off all sorts of makeups and hair products. There was even a stove to heat up curling irons and combs. That alone was enough to bring a horrified look to the obscurial's face. Frankie snorted in laughter, following his gaze. “It's not as bad as whatever your thinking. Now come on!”

 

She took her hand, her fingers icy, but dry compared to his icy, but sweaty ones. Her thumb circled a few times over the back of his palm, soothing him without thought now. Frankie knew this place well, and it seemed second nature to her as she weaved through the halls and came out a small door right next to a hooch stocked bar. “Care to get a little fire in you first?” She glanced at him, that playful grin back as she tilted her head towards the bar. Something told her that liquor had never even touch Credence's lips before. “I'll take one with you. I always need a couple while I'm in here,” she conceded. Being here put her in her element as much as it terrified her. So many no-maj humans as well as wizard that knew too much made her ill at ease. She didn't wait for an answer as she lead him to the front of the bar. “Two shots, Tony. Put a little sugar around the rims?” Tony had a look similar to Joe's. Curious, but not exactly negative. He did as he was asked, sliding the two drinks their way.

 

“The sugar makes it a little more tasty,” she shrugged and Credence looked far from convinced as he looked at the clear liquid. His nose was filled with not only the smell of alcohol, but also cigarettes and bodies. It almost overwhelmed him, but his gazed stayed focused on Frankie. What was going on between them... And while he'd never drank, he heard about how it could ease nerves. Frankie took hers, throwing it back with an fluid motion, disclosing just how use she was to this. Her nose still scrunched, her teeth bearing as it burned a little. Credence didn't want to think it over much longer and he too threw back the drink, his tongue swiping at the sugar.

 

The sugar didn't help a damn thing as he sputtered, his throat and mouth burning as it felt like heat rushed out his nose. Frankie instantly went to thump on his back, but he pulled away, a little embarrassed at his outbreak. It was thankfully short lived as he looked at her, her nose still scrunched in uncertainty and concern. It was then he realized her fangs weren't visible. Her teeth were even and white, but very human. It looked almost odd on her still very pretty face... Just not her. Credence blinked, not realizing his eyes had watered some.

 

“You ok?” Frankie asked, reaching to squeeze at his elbow.

 

“Yes, yes... Wow. I feel like I can breath fire,” Credence divulged as he licked his lips. Having not expected that response, Frankie gave a delighted laugh, nodding quickly. “It'll do that. It's something to put hair on your chest.” Still holding his elbow, she pulled him over to a very small round table. It had a single chair and was fairly close to the stage. It was lucky it was empty tonight, and it was the perfect spot as it sat in a darkened corner and offered Credence his space and much loved privacy. As much as you could get in a juice joint that is. “Relax here, darling. I got on in about 15 minutes I think. Try to have some fun.” Before he could react or she could even fully think, she cupped his cheek, patting it gently before turning and disappearing back through that inconspicuous door.

\----

Tina had heeded her sister's advice when it came to getting dolled up. It had been a while since either one had gone out, not including the time they were on the run along with Newt and Jacob. Even this wasn't exactly a night out, but she had the admit the speakeasy had its lowly charm.

 

Queenie was all grin and boucing golden twirls as they sat at a table, a few empty glasses before them. No-maj made hooch definitely didn't have to charm of what wizards could do, but it certainly had her cheeks flushed and her eyes wide and glossy. It'd only be better if Jacob was here for a dance or two.

 

Tina's eyes were taking in the scene of the whole place. Nothing looked all that out of suspicious. Their were couple moving along the dance floor, while a few linger by the bar, chatting and drinking. The rest sat much like her and Queenie, just enjoying the music and atmosphere. A cloud of smoke had formed above them, adding to the already dark lighting of the place. It was in some old cellar and there was a underlying scent of musk mixed with the scent of the living.

 

There was a girl on stage, and her voice seemed to have work a spell over the room. She was definitely pretty and bit on the shorter side with curves that filled out her flapper dress more than most would like. Yet it draped over her gorgeously, looking like spun red fire. Her hair was short like Queenie's, but the curls were carved over her cheeks, slick and glossy. Her voice was heavy, fitting the current song she was belting out. It was an haunting tune, the words coyly wrapping around you with the intent of strangling you with false love... As Tina listened, she couldn't help her shudder.

 

_I saw you in her arms, darlin'_

_I saw you kiss her lips, baby_

_And come back home and tell me your sweet lies_

 

The singer's eyes were closed as she swayed, a look of almost pain on her on her face. She was somewhere else...

 

_So I'm gonna go get me shotgun, darlin'_

_Cause you know I love you, baby_

_And if I can't have you nobody can..._

 

The song ended on a sober note, gorgeous just as much as it was twisted and dark. Apparently done with her set, the girl gave a small nod before glancing over to a dark corner. At first Tina didn't think anything of it. That is until the girl beckoned at it before getting off stage and heading towards the bar. A young man suddenly materialized, dressed just as darkly as his corner had been. He was tall and exceedingly thin. His hair was dark, cut into a very distinctive style even though around the edges it had already started growing out. A long nose, full lips, high cheeks.... Tina trembled, not quite believing the realization that hit her.

 

“Queenie!” She whispered excitedly. Her sister snapped to attention, thinking that something related to the drug case arose. Instead she followed her sister's gaze and realized she was seeing none other than Credence Barebone slinking off after the girl who just got off the stage.

 

“Tina! Is that-”

 

“He's alive!” A weight and sadness of that man's death lifted right off her. “I can't believe it! He survived!” The current mission all but left her mind as her shock of seeing Credence wore off and gave way to relief and her ever present questioning nature. “Thank the stars,” she sighed happily, already getting up from her chair. “Come on, we need to follow him!” Tina was already moving to the fringe of the tables, skirting them with a practice casualness despite her urge to just give chase. They couldn't bring attention to themselves and she didn't need MACUSA on her tush for this again. Queenie was quick to follow suit, pulling an air of charm over her once they reached the bar.

 

Queenie was a gorgeous girl and it took only seconds for the men in that area to realize that. One was quick to approach, offering her a drink, while the few others looked at her curiously. Looking at Tina, who had made it fairly close to the back door, she winked. Tina didn't need legilimency to know her queue and disappeared without having to be told twice. Queenie was always sweet enough to offer a distraction. Once passed the door, she was left with a hall and a series of partially opened doors, but instantly she was drawn to the widest open door with the brightest amount of light spilling through it.

\----

“Your voice is... something else, Frankie... Gorgeous really,” Credence had followed Frankie's beckoning back into the changing room. For the better part of an hour he'd actually enjoy watching the people around him and listening to Frankie along with the piano and guitar player that occasionally accompanied her songs. Hearing her had been much like his nightmares and dreams. A balm on his mind and soul that left him with an easy tiny smile. Although that could also be the other shot of moonshine he'd gotten about half way through the evening. He couldn't say he liked the stuff, but something about it made things a pinch easier.

 

Frankie saw how Credence's cheeks were a little more pink and he was a lot more relaxed than usual. No hunching or hesitant glances. “Loosened up a little, huh?” Smiling good-naturally, she started to remove bobby pins from her hair. That night she'd stuck a pretty golden feather into her hair, but was over the attention grabbing flourish.

 

“That song though... Never heard anything like it. It was so... sinful,” he scrabbled to find the right word. It had been beautiful, yet left a person feeling hopeless and lonely. Frankie nodded, the smile leaving her lips.

 

“The things that go on in a person's head is rarely for the ears of the Lord, you know?” She was changing her shoes now, knowing it was be easier to brave the ice in her well worn boots instead of the heels she slipped on once she got here. Credence nodded in agreement, having no argument with that; the words of the song still trailing through his mind.

 

“Who are you?” Came a sharp voice from the hall, almost shrill is surprise and clear anger. “Patrons aren't allowed back here!”

 

The half closed door pushed open and Tina stepped in, quickly followed by a red faced Madame Bea. Frankie instantly looked startled and confused as she drew back. The stranger was just as tall as Madame Bea and just as slender with a short brown bob and a pretty but grim face. She seemed to be ignoring the fact that Madame Bea was speaking to her, and this only enraged the speakeasy's owner.

  
“I'll have you thrown out! How dare-” Madame Bea was silent and still. Before anything could be said, she fell back onto the floor like a board. Frankie gasped, instantly knowing a pertrificus totalus when she saw it.

 

Credence had gone rigid, enough that he didn't seem to be breathing. He was looking at the strange woman with horror, shock and fear... Frankie realized quickly that he knew her. He was shocked to see her, but not because she was a stranger. No, that look suggested they had crossed paths before and it hadn't ended well. The woman closed the door, clearly wanting to keep the attention to a minimum.

 

“Credence,” she spoke softly, as if he were a frightened animal. Albeit in some ways he probably was. He reacted with a tremble as he stepped back. He looked as if he was seeing a ghost, and Frankie smelled the spike of sour sweat as his nerves started to overtake him.

 

“Who in Marie's scarf are you!” Frankie snapped, instantly angered by this woman's effect on Credence. It was the first time he had heard her raise her voice in anger and he spared a glance at Frankie. She stared at Tina fiercely, her hazel eyes flashing violently as that unnatural glow sparked in them. But the woman wasn't paying her much mind either, her attention solely on Credence.

 

“I didn't know you survived! Newt and I were devastated with what they did to you,” Tina went on, stepping closer quickly much to the man's upset. He was shaking now, his emotions starting to get the better of him as fresh pain and memories popped up. He was instantly shoved back in that subway, cornered by aurors, wands pointed at him. They had tried to kill him. Like he had been nothing, like he had been some wild animal unfortunate enough to have wandered into the city. He remembered the blazing pain as his obscurus tried to destroy everything, even him almost. Then the pain of being ripped apart as spell after spell hit him. The urge to destroy and hide had been equally overwhelming and he warred with himself even though he was never given the chance to make up his mind. Tina had been talking to him, trying to calm him just like Graves had tried. Graves had been a liar though. A horrible wizard who only wanted to use Credence. He had never realized that wasn't even the real Graves, but what did that matter? Even Tina couldn't save him, just like Newt hadn't been able to.

 

Credence looked like he was in pain as he face contorted into an expression of horror. Frankie could tell when he was stuck in his head; when his obscurus was mixing and clouding his judgment. Tina looked like she wanted to move even closer, but Frankie let out a hiss that stopped the woman in her tracks. The sounded had been anything but human-like, and she found herself baring her teeth, their full length revealed. She didn't exactly think this woman was a threat, but Frankie had noticed how Credence's shoulders had got inky and sandy while his feet and legs seem to become vaporous. It was only growing faster; his form truly starting to shift into something non-corporeal.

 

“Back off. You're going to get yourself killed,” Frankie growled, getting up and moving towards Credence. Instantly her intense gaze abated as she looked at him. At this point he was barely an outline of a man as he became all whipping tendrils and lashing haze. Seeing this woman had triggered something in him. Her startling appearance was enough to trip something in Credence and now he was beyond a point Frankie had even seen him. Yet she didn't have the fear she expected she should have. Only worry for him.

 

It was probably utterly stupid what she did next. Stepping forward into the black mass' reach. The familiar feeling of cool on her skin washed over her, but it was more intense than anything before. Deep rage and sadness washed over her, but she knew it wasn't exactly her own feelings. Or maybe it was, just something in her the darkness amplified. “Credence,” she said softly, stepping closer when nothing but the dreadful cool washed over her. “You with me?” She asked, always relying on that question to bring his attention back, but it didn't work this time. The darkness lashed around her further, and she heard Tina gasp in the background. She paid it no mind.

 

Her arms went up around what she assumed was his torso. There was a feeling of semi-solidity there, as if she was grasping mist, but she did her best to hug it. She felt it every where now, as if the obscurus cocooned her. Looking to her left or right only revealed darkness while looking forward showed Credence's strained expression. “You need to come back here,” she whispered. Something tightened around her waist, pulling her close and giving her a sense of weightlessness since it felt like nothing should be able to hold her to begin with. “I can't,” something hissed, though Credence hadn't look like he spoke. “You can!” Frankie responded determinedly. “I don't want to,” it growled and she felt it lashed around in a uncontrolled burst of anger. “You don't want to or you just don't want to try?”

 

Something changed and before she could process, Frankie was being jerked up with a speed and ferocity she'd never experienced. Tina had moved closed at some point, setting off the temperamental obscurial. Something exploded in Frankie's ear and a rush of crisp air hit her. They were outside. Even without being able to see passed the swirling darkness, she knew. Credence had... She didn't even want to think about what had just happened.

 

Wind was rushing passed them at a dizzying speed. The mass that was Credence was unstable, zig-zagging right and left without pattern, jerking Frankie around like a rag-doll. It caused her to hold on tighter to whatever she could as she got the feeling they were well above ground. “Darling, you have to stop this. You need to come back.” The only response she received was a tightening around her waist and a growl. She was dizzy, and out of control. It'd been so long since she'd been overtaken by vulnerability like this, but Credence seemed determined to continue on the course he was, leaving Frankie to let go of the control for once.

 

What was only seconds seemed so much longer and for a moment she felt she was adjusting to this weird flight, but another crash put an end to that thought. She heard the sound of wood raining down along with plaster as dust beyond Credence's black sand seem to wash over them. Yet she felt the solidity of ground underneath her. Thankfully something still held her up, her legs feeling like jello.

 

Above them a false moon had shimmered as its spell had been smashed through only to regroup itself as if nothing had happened. Frankie's head tilted back, her mouth parted as adrenaline rushed through her ears. Credence had become semi-solid again, actual fingers now pressed into her lower ribs and she realized there was no feeling of cloth between his fingers and her skin. Confused, it took several seconds to realized they'd crashed right through the roof of her home and into the moon room. Looking down, her clothing was nothing but ash against her skin. Burned away with a fire that was cold. It hadn't effect Credence's clothes, yet hers had been destroyed, but as usual she was unharmed. His fabric against her skin had goosebumps raising along her flesh; a response winter couldn't even get from her. Yet his touch, his being stirred something deep in her.

 

Frankie blinked before looking at the obscruial. His gaze was dark, intense... Absolutely sinful. It was eating her up, burning right through her and seeing things she wasn't even sure she wanted to share. It picked her apart, yet it was also exhilarating. Frankie slipped her arms around his neck. There was a tickle of grass on her bare calf and the comforting smell of earth filled both of them.

 

Their lips clashed together with passion that jarred them both. A fang slipped, slicing Credence's lip like tissue paper. It had the vampire growling in sudden bliss as she got the first taste of his blood. Credence didn't seem to mind, in fact he embraced the pain, his kiss growing demanding as his own teeth nipped at Frankie's lip. They were caught up in a moment, dark energies driving them, their baser instincts finally winning out. Her tongue pushed passed his lips, and while a bit novice, Credence responded eagerly. He clutched at her, his fingers squeezing aggressively at her sides, enough to bruise. Frankie loved it. The pain mixed with the sweetness of his kiss and blood. Her nails raked along the back of his neck, into the short hair before slipping passed his collar. She felt his respond as a coolness washed up her leg. This time it wasn't all violating dread. It could never be called gentle, but it was... Familiar and wanting. Frankie wanted to oblige it.

\----

_Newt,_

_He's alive! I saw him tonight and it didn't go well at all. I'm not sure what to do. He's still very unstable, but he's healed! There's also this strange woman, but I'm not sure who she is. Please respond as soon as you can. So much has happened._

 

_Tina_

 

The note was hastily scribbled and soon a handful of floo powder was throw into the fire followed by the piece of paper. “Newt Scramander's living room!” Tina cried clearly, hoping magic would do the trick and get her note delivered promptly. There was a bright flash of acid green as the paper disappeared. It was beyond late; no doubt the sun would start to rise soon on the horizon. She was exhausted and still in a bit of shock. Queenie had tried to soothe her with cocoa, but her mind couldn't stop racing. Couldn't get over what she saw tonight and the mess she had to clean and cover. Credence lived, but who was that girl? The obscurus hadn't done a thing to her... Well besides eat away at the clothing she wore. Tina had never seen anything like it. What in Merlin's beard was she going to do?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics I pulled are from Valerie June's Shotgun. I suggest you give it a listen. All her work is pretty fantastic! Thanks so much for your time guys and I appreciate the comments and love. Making a good OC is hard, so I hope you think I'm handling it well and giving her some dimension. I may have lied about Newt coming back in this chapter, but trust me he will be showing up and Papa Newt is going to try to make things right. Until next time. <33


	6. I'm Meaner than My Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With things developing between Credence and Frankie, things are finally falling in to place. Even if Credence can't help but blow holes in roofs. Even if Tina and Newt suddenly show up at your door in the middle of the day...
> 
> Things get a little more spicer this chapter.

It was over coffee the next morning when the fireplace flashed green before burping out a sooty, charred bit of paper. 'Stand back.' Was all it said, and only a few seconds later it was flashing green again. This time something much larger than a piece of paper made it through. Tina about dropped her cup as her mouth formed into a silent gasp. Queenie, the one who had caught the paper, jumped back several feet, her expression more excited and wonderful than frightened or confused.

 

“Oh honey, you're back!” She squealed to a momentarily disoriented Newt Scamander. Her hands clapped happily, and much to Newt's blushing surprise, she threw her arms around him in a hug. Awkwardly, he hugged her with one arm, pulling back the moment it wouldn't seem rude. His other hand clutched his ever present suitcase. “Queenie! It's fantastic to see you too,” he tilted his head as he caught her eye and offered rather lopsided grin. He was genuinely happy to see the younger Goldstein, but her exuberance was sometimes startling and intense. Especially for a man who traveled across the pond via the floo network. It left his head spinning, having rarely traveled that far that quickly. He very well might be sick...

 

“Aww, come sit down. You look absolutely pale. How about I make you some coffee?” Queenie was already trying to push him down onto the love-seat as Tina came into their small living room. He shock had quickly turned to relief and joy, though her reaction was much more subdued than her sisters. “Newt! I didn't think you'd come that quickly,” she went over to him and sat right beside him. His clothing was covered in black ash that smudged along his dark teal coat. She almost laughed at the smudges along his cheek and nose. Tina couldn't resist reaching to brush it off his face, scrubbing his nose and then cheek, almost like a mother would.

 

“Tea if you have it actually,” he commented, his gaze going back and forth between the sisters. “Yes well, your letters didn't sound good and once you mentioned Credence, a letter in response wouldn't be sufficient.” Seeming to have caught his wind again, Newt pulled out his wand and quickly cleaned himself off, his cheeks flaming just from the attention of Tina cleaning him off and Queenie becoming all motherly. The suitcase was tucked next to his leg, and Tina leaned over to look at it. As if it knew her eyes were upon it, it squirmed and a odd growl came from it, but to her surprise the clasp didn't pop open. Newt seemed to read her thought and finally offered a mischievous grin. “I got it fixed,” he ran a finger over the once broken clasp, wondering how long the fix would even last. It never seemed to last long when it came to his animals. They were a sneaky crew, and someone always managed a way out. Someone usually being Niffler. “Tell me more about the Cockatrice and Chupacabra case and of course, what happened with Credence.”

\----

Most vampires didn't need nearly as much sleep at an ordinary human. Most were good with an hour or two of pure rest, but rest always came at a price. They were dead creatures for those few hours. Vulnerable, limp and unresponsive. They didn't breath, they didn't move and they certainly didn't respond to stimulation. It was a weakness that most kept to themselves, and rarely did a person find where or when a vampire would sleep.

 

When she woke from this dead sleep, Frankie was instantly aware of arms clutching her tightly. Squeezing at her ribs sharply, but far from painfully. It was a desperate, consuming embrace. Something she wasn't use to especially upon waking. Yet she wasn't startled, a familiar aura washing over her, filling her head with a dark musk. Warm skin covered with traces of dried sweat, a metallic tang... But it wasn't blood. Not on the surface at least.

 

He slept soundly, clutching at her like she would disappear. Arm were tense, but leaning her head back a little she could see his face caught in what she hoped was a restful sleep. Funny how Credence looked dead himself, features relaxed, his full lips just slightly parted. His breath was slow and even, his chest pushing against her still one with each breath.

 

Their bodies were flushed together and it was then that Frankie realized she was still naked. The night before had been a torrent; his hand touching her in ways that no one had in a long time. Yet he was still clothed, never having pushed all the way. It could have easily ended up that way, but there had been more than lust at work. The want had been there, but so had the rage and desperation. The confusion as neither one of them knew what the other could handle or what was right under the full moon and over the soil and tall grass. They had kissed, tasted at each other. Frankie could see a purpling on Credence's pallid neck, made opalescent with the bluish glow of the room. Yet no bite marks; only on his lips, which were still puffy and bruised from attention. They'd ended up in the tall grasses, curled around each other until whatever energy Credence had waned. When the fire died down, he'd fallen asleep to Frankie toying with his short hair, stroking the sensitive back of his neck. It was hours before she finally followed along, feeling safe for the first time with another so close to her.

 

Now, Frankie brushed Credence's arm, trailing to fingers that she couldn't see but feel holding her bare hips. These touches stirred the young man and he let out a sigh that had him loosening his grip and arching his body out like a lazy cat. Surely, the ground couldn't have been the best bed. Even with the grass that had been laid flat beneath them. Frankie watched him, until his eyes opened. Dark brown met hazel, both staring silently at the other. Credence moved first, his fingers reached up and curled around a wild strand of Frankie's dark hair. She could only imagine how bad it was. Probably close to a nest. The thought had her snorting on a small laugh. “Be happy your hair is short, because I'm sure it's not pretty,” the vampire mumbled, finally ending their little spell. Credence smiled, strained and awkward, but genuine. “It's- It's not that bad,” he offered, the hesitation alone giving it away. “No lies,” she teased, “I can smell it on you.” At that, Frankie pressed her nose to the crook of his neck. Both gave a shudder as she touched the sensitive spot. Today she needed to remember to feed.

 

As if reading her thought, he swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing, “You could take from me what you needed, you know.” And Frankie really considered it, the temptation growing in her belly as her body responded to him. Yet, she knew her control and her limits. “It's not something I can just take from you without you understand a few things about vampires,” she said, a note of regret in her voice. “But... I'll explain and if you're still open, then alright.” Credence regarded her with a very penetrating gaze, as if he was thinking over something, working on what he wanted to say next. “Tell me what happened with your father?” Eventually Frankie knew this would come back up, and a 'no' danced on the tip of her tongue, but what was the point hiding that anymore? She only hid it because of the guilt and shame she couldn't get over herself.

 

“I will soon, but lets get out of here first. We're both a mess and there's a lot to show you today.” The vampire sat up then, not at all shy with her nudity, and even though Credence had his hand all over her at one point, his cheeks went red. “I don't know why you're blushing when you're the one who did this,” she chide good-naturedly. He opened his mouth quickly about to lay out several apologies, but Frankie shook her head. “Don't. Just joshing you. Come on!” Both of them got up, stretching out. Credence had a few fair aches, while Frankie was hardly effected with their sleeping situation. Ever attuned to his silent plights, Frankie gave his arm a squeeze. “ Maybe next time we can crash into a room with a bed?” Credence snorted in a dry laugh, “I'll see what I can do.”

 

The absence of each of their touches lingered in the air a moment. Frankie's fingers couldn't help but grasp at the other's elbow or trail down the length of his back. Credence for his part, always seemed to melt into the gentle affections. So starved he was for the attention, he was like a cat that's special spot was found. And Frankie found she loved his reaction, feeling the muscles under his flesh shiver and flex, at ease but clearly sensitive. “Go bathe and I'll find you something to eat. Come to my bedroom when you're finished,” she gently ordered, nudging him lightly before slipping off to get a few things of her own done.

 

Credence took heed, finding the grimy dirt and grass much less appealing with Frankie away and his own thoughts to occupy him. Last night had been something... Well he could hardly describe it. He knew what he felt, but to put words to it was daunting. He'd been so frightened and then angered at seeing Tina. His reaction had been hare-triggered, his gut and soul taking over before he could think rationally. Tina had been nothing but good to him, but he had wanted to flee; run from anything that had been his past. He realized he hadn't wanted to be found. He hadn't realized anyone would want to find him. Mom was gone, Modesty too as far as he knew. That alone broke his heart more than his mother ever could; thinking about his little sister who had at times tried to stick up for him, but he always received the beating. Even sometimes for her sake. That was something had been willing to pay once upon a time. Taking the brunt of mom's anger if it meant his sister and the other children remained ok. But now it was all something he wanted to forget, even though such a thing wouldn't happen as much as he tried. Tina had been kind, yet it stirred something in him so dark... But then there had been Frankie.

 

She'd stepped into his line of vision, bringing him down from his cumulonimbus with her dark angelic tethers. He just could stare at her face, even as his body dissolved into intangibility. He'd grabbed her somehow, a control he only thought would bring pain until that point. All he could think was they needed to get home. Home... Home being where he felt safest. Perhaps it wasn't that surprising that they'd crashed into the moon room, scattering hare and debris alike. But what happened after that... Credence ran a tongue over his lip as he went up the stairs to the bathroom and started to shower. He could still feel their lips together, her touch cool but not unpleasantly... Or maybe he'd just been overwhelming hot. Her skin had been smooth and he realized that had been the first time he'd ever touch a woman like that or even really look at one in person. He didn't know what he had expected, but it hadn't been quite that. Yet it had been everything and more. Even as his fear left and burned as anger, he didn't have that sense of dread. Frankie put such things to rest, leaving him with passion and need. She'd let him touch her all over, curiously, hungrily. He'd taken comfort from her as he had squeezed her waist or brushed over the dark peaks of her breasts.

 

Credence undressed before stepping in front of the bathroom's full length mirror. He seemed to have become impossible paler since he no longer spent his days passing out pamphlets on corners. But he noticed he wasn't a thin as before. His cheeks less hollow, the bags under his eyes were easing up. Life was starting to look good on him, and he realized next time he wanted her hands over his bare form just as eagerly as he had been. Frankie had held and rubbed at him, but she never tried to disrobe him and touch him in a lewd manner. But he wanted it... He realized he wanted that badly. His fingers worked across his torso, brushing nipples that responded almost too quickly; the sensation moved down into his belly, sending a tickle he'd only known a few times. It spread between his legs, stirring his manhood into the first twinge of arousal. His voice almost caught as he gasped lowly as he continued to stare at thick dark curls between his legs and a member he always been taught was never to be touched in a sinful way. Yet his mind supplied a delicious image of Frankie wrapping her slender, but strong finger around him, the rich hue of her skin warm and alive as she worked him into fullness. Credence turned away, breathing in sharply as his arousal only grew. Such a sinful thought, but Credence was beginning to realize that life was worth a little sinning.

 

He stepped into the heated water, groaning as it hit his chest before leaking down between his legs, offering him more stimulation than he wanted to bare. Under the spray of the shower, aches easing away, Credence squeezed at his erection with long fingers. It jumped in his grasp, now red and slick with water. His mind drifted, eyes closing in the temporary bliss while golden green, gentle touches and low throaty laughter danced across his mind.

 

Frankie got quite a bit down while Credence showered. She fixed the roof of the moon room for starters, a cold breeze had drifted in from the sizable hole Credence created. On some level she couldn't help but admire his handwork, although she was nothing but relieved when it was an easy mending charm that restored it. She also set a fresh pair of transfigured clothing in front of the bathroom door so the obscurial had something to change into. After that she took a quick shower of her own and put on a yellow and grey striped dress before tackling the mess her hair had become. All this was done in a inhuman rush, wanting to finish before Credence so he'd have something to eat and they could dig into a collection of books she wanted to show him.

 

Thank Merlin for magic really. It helped her pull together a plate of bacon and eggs with hot and very strong coffee to accompany it. Normal she'd set it up in the kitchen, but today the trays were floated up to her bedroom, onto a table she normally wrote at.

 

Her bedroom was clearly the master's room of the house. It was large, holding not only a king size bed, but also a full fireplace, several bookshelves, her vanity, two chifferobes that could very well be another room and of course her writing desk. Piles of book sat stacked up on practically every clear surface. Books on all sorts of subject from fiction to nonfiction. No-maj to magical. It was clear that the woman spent a lot of time in this room, at least until she had someone to draw her out of it. The curtains were heavy, thick velvet that she rarely opened, never wanting to risk the one time she'd forget.

 

A knock eventually came as Frankie was standing on tiptoes, plucking books from a shelf. “Come in!” She called out. The stack she held was about half the size of her body and while not heavy, she turned awkwardly as Credence stepped into the room. He looked clean and a little pink from the heat of the shower she guessed. He moved with his normal hunching shuffle, but at this point it could only be habit since he didn't look distress in any way. “Come on in, breakfast in there for you.” She nodded to the covered trays at the table, “Eat your fill... I can't handle human food today.” Not with an empty stomach. It'd only make her wretch to take on human food without the actual nutrition of blood in her first. Credence went to the table, but looked at her almost in worry as she balanced her book pile. “Need help first?” He offered, already stepping her way, but Frankie was waving him off. “Not at all. Now eat up! I'm coming to you anyways.” Frankie was indeed crossing the spacious room with her stack of books, only to ease it onto the very corner of the desk, eyeing it to make sure it wouldn't topple on Credence as he ate.

 

He sat himself down and pulled the cover away from the meal set before him. The smell alone had his stomach howling, hunger hitting all at once. Yet his eyes were drawn around the room, being the first time he'd been in Frankie's chambers. There was so much to look at with her collection of books and the clothing scattered about. The room was cozy and warm despite the fireplace not currently being lit. He pulled a thick slab of bacon into his mouth as he dark eyes fell on something above the mantle, floating above a plush black pillow probably the length of his forearm. “Is... Is that your wand?” He asked, her eyes going wide. It was a light colored wood that held an intricate carving that started about midway and crawled towards the handle. Of all things, he realized they were wispy hopping rabbits... No, no... Hare. Long and lean running along the length of her wand.

 

“Ah yes,” Frankie look at it fondly, as if she missed it. Which she did. These days she hardly needed it until she was using it for a potion or a few other things she realized didn't work wandlessly. “She spends her days there where it's safe,” she chuckled, the casualness in her tone not covering up the hint of sadness there. Credence went quiet as he ate, looking at the magic object every so often. “We probably really need to get you one of your own,” she muttered as she started sorting the books into specific piles. Credence caught the spines of them, realizing one stack was mainly magical text books, another was solely vampiric in nature. The final stack was the smallest one filled with books that talked about legends, mythical creatures and mysteries even the wizarding world didn't fully understand.

 

“So really, we probably should have started here right from the beginning, but no matter, here we are anyways,” Frankie shrugged once Credence seemed to be done with is food. He was sipping on coffee that he'd laced heavily with sugar and cream, watching her over the rim with those fathomless dark eyes of his. It made goosebumps rise along her arm, albeit far from unpleasantly. “All these are for you to read threw. Obviously you'll start with year one. We'll pretend you went to Ilvermony, but this will teach you all the basics of magic. I know it will mention a wand a lot, but we'll see how it goes?” Frankie tilted her head, a little unsure if this is what Credence would like. Although she could be very pushy and bossy, she wasn't opposed to feedback or at least making sure he was comfortable. Credence on the other hand had lit up in his own way, his lips curving into a gentle smile. His head bobbed eagerly in agreement, and Frankie smiled her relief. “Great. I'm sure you won't need a whole school year to get this down and we can work at your own pace. It'll be fun, and I know I certainly need to brush up on some of my spells. Mostly the healing and restorative ones... Potions too,” she tapped her chin, caught up for a moment in her own head. Eventually she nodded to herself, and waved her hand.

 

“But anyways, we also have books on vampires because... I mean that's what I am. At least that's what I think I am. Most vampires I know can't still perform magic wandlessly or with a wand... I'm not sure how I ended up one of the few that can. There are such things as half vampires, and sometimes I wonder... But I never could find out.” Considering Frankie kept to herself and wanted as few as possible to know who and what she was, it had been frightening to ask. The vampires she knew couldn't really explain it, and some even found her mistrustful because of it. Just like witches and wizards weren't always accepting of her dark nature either. “But you can kind of read through this as you like. Most of what I tell you will be all the important tidbits, and this last pile is what little I could find about obscurials since I've met you. Like I said a while ago, you're something that the wizarding world has denied existing for centuries, but I have pieced together some things that maybe could help us with you! Sounds good?” She hoped she wasn't rambling or boring him, but Credence was already a rapt student, absorbing all he could eagerly. Once again he nodded. He wasn't about to turn down help and knowledge. Things he'd always wanted, along with the acceptance Frankie always gave.

 

“So let's see... I guess I'll start with the basic. Vampires, me, are creatures of the night. It's been a long time since I've seen the sun, and I really have no desire to. I've been burned before and it's not pretty. Too much time exposed always leads to death,” Frankie gave a shudder, having witness that before. “Most just develop a nocturnal habit, but I sort of go back and forth. Especially with you here and knowing you're more of a typical human in that sense.” Credence opened his mouth, his face looking apologetic and Frankie just shook her head, knowing he wanted to apologize. “Don't... Don't ever tell me sorry, Credence. Seriously, it's not a bad thing and I don't need much sleep so it doesn't bother me at all. As long as the curtains stay drawn, things will be fine. This is a big reason I keep the hares and the moon room stays perpetually night. They're night beasts mostly, you know.” Frankie leaned her hip against the desk now, thinking over the next point she wanted to make, “So you already know my feeding habits, but you have to understand what it means to be fed from. There's a bond formed there, when a vampire feeds from someone. A bond that will always link us in a way. We come to love our partner's blood the more we feed and our partners become... Addicted, I guess you can say, to our bite and our touches. It's more than just feeding, it's sharing an openness too. The bond can be broken, but it's like trying to break a bad habit. It's hard and stressful and often trying to break a bond that has been active for years can end up killing the human involved. That's why I don't bond with anyone too long. I only have two sources... Consorts, they're called sometimes, although I just go with source or partner and I only bond for two seasons at the most. Then I let them go. All I can say is it's intense, Credence... Everything about it, and... Things between us would end up being more than just cuddling in the grass, you understand me?”

 

She leaned an arm on the desk, her gaze meaningful and imploring as she looked at him. Credence was quiet, his expression thoughtful. He understood well enough, not oblivious to what she implied and the level of intimacy this would lead to. That he wouldn't mind at all, but a bond between them that could eventually kill him? It made him nervous, and Frankie watched his features turn guarded and unsure. “What happens when you get tired of me?” He said simply, his heart tightening at the thought. Frankie looked away, her lower lip jutting as her face contorted in pain. The dejection in his voice always tugged something deep in her. No one tugged at her like Credence did and at first it was horrifying, but now all she wanted to do was protect him and help him flourish. She wanted to love him, and it'd been too long since that feeling had popped up.

 

“That's just it,” she finally divulged, her sad eyes meeting with his, “I wouldn't. You'd be... The first and only that I wouldn't want to go. Ever.” Saying the words aloud made her shiver; opening up was just as painful as it was exhilarating. It took so much to be vulnerable, to leave yourself raw and hope for the best. Yet Credence looked relieved by it and he reached over and covered her hand with his larger one, “I don't want to leave, Francesca,” he smiled as her nose crinkled at the use of her given name. She very well must like him if she didn't feel like chewing his head off for that. “And if you don't want it, I never will.” His thumb circled her taunt skin, causing her to relax once she realized she'd been clutching at the wood hard enough that her nails left grooves. “There's something more,” she added, her eyes still deadlocked on his, her body unconsciously leaning closer to him, “I'm not sure how the obscurus will effect this, but typical you'd stay for the rest of my life. You're aging would slow and as long as we were bonded, you're time on this earth would increase exponentially. Vampires have a indefinite time line.” Frankie's palm flipped up, meeting Credence's hand as her fingers twined with his. Credence nodded his understanding, “I can handle that.”

 

Perhaps he didn't understand the full gravity of it, but Frankie melted nonetheless. Her forehead came to rest against his, “Tell me what else you'd like to know?”

 

“How did you change? How were you made?” He'd brushed his forehead against hers in response, in silent predilection. The spell was somewhat broken, the subject making Frankie tense. One of her least favorite stories, that's for sure. “Well speakeasies are a lot of trouble, let's just start with that. When I graduated from school, I took a lot of liberties I probably shouldn't have. I didn't listen to my parents, and often I would sneak out to magical juice joints. I met this woman, Jacqueline one time. She... Was very enigmatic and magnetic for that matter. We would have a good time together with music and drinks. I thought the world of her. She was everything I wasn't when it came to be bold and knowing what she wanted. At one point she invited me to a party in this gorgeous mansion and I had been nothing short of excited and naive. I didn't understand that it was a vampire den. I didn't leave that place for close to two months. She hadn't given me a choice. They bite you of course, draining you until you're so weak you can't even move. Right at the cusp of dying, but then blood is given to you from you sire. She was my sire and she force fed me...” Frankie was staring off into the distance, focused on a memory that would never leave her mind. Tremors worked their way through her body, and Credence squeezed at her hand. All to well he knew about awful memories and he wanted to anchor her down. It helped as Frankie blinked, and pulled her thoughts together. “It's a painful process. You essentially die anyways, but you still are yourself. Well kinda, after the change somethings are hazy. I just remember the hunger and... The lust. I did a lot of things in that house.” The sexual proclivities she could live with, but blood and murdering... She remember so much screaming from her victims. Back when she didn't know how to not kill her prey. Back when she'd rip into someone like a wild animal, taking chunks of flesh which she ate hungrily. Or draining a person until they were nothing but a husk. She was thankful some much stayed a haze...

 

“But you're here now,” Credence spoke up, clearing his throat and once again pulling her back in. “Yea,” Frankie agreed, “I got some control after that first year. Some never gain control, some don't want to gain control. Some just seem to turn off their humanity... I can't and I won't.”

 

“And Jacqueline?”

 

“I haven't seen her in years. Let's see... I've been a vampire for eight years, so at least seven since I've laid eyes on here. Though every so often I catch news about her. Not to mention I can always feel her, my maker. We are always going to be connected and I definitely haven't felt her die yet,” Frankie practically hissed.

 

The pair were jolted out of their conversation and focus when the door downstairs chimed followed by several sharp knocks. If her heart still beat, it would have been thudding wildly in her chest. Frankie never had people over. Never! Not even when she fed, she always left her home, preferring no one to know where she was. So who could that be?

 

“Who?” Credence looked just as shock as Frankie felt.

 

“I haven't any idea... Witch's tit!” She was off the desk in a flash. She didn't know what to do, but another insistent chime rang up to her room. Whoever it was, either was just very aggressive or knew without a doubt someone was here...

 

“What should we do?” Credence stood now too, his knuckles gone bloodless against the armrest of the chair he clutched.

\----

Newt and Tina spent the morning doing a bit of investigating. After Tina explained in detail what had been going on lately, Newt's first response had been to ask if Tina know who the girl was and Tina, sheepishly, admitted she did not.

 

Naturally Newt suggested they head back to the speakeasy from the night before, figuring if the girl worked there then someone would definitely give them a name. It proved to be a simple but very efficient move. The joint in the middle of the dead was fairly dead, but there was a decent share of people drinking and socializing since a normal bar was not an option these days. Tina stayed back as Newt took the lead in his own awkward way. He went to the bar, buying a drink before casually asking about the girl who sang the night before, mentioning how much he'd loved her voice. The bartender didn't know what to make of Newt for a moment, but someone who looked harmless and possibly startled by his own shadow couldn't be all that bad. So he felt no harm in telling the wizard that Frankie Gold wouldn't be in again until tomorrow night if Newt wanted to hear her. Taking his drink, a very nasty muggle concoction, he threw it back before giving his thanks, paying and leaving.

 

He shivered, his lips pulled across his teeth and he sucked in a breath. “Bloody rubbish, that was... How can muggles drink that?” Tina had just shook her head, thankful that all the memory altering spells she cast last night had held up well. No one seemed all that suspicious. “And a name?” Newt nodded and the pair left.

 

“A Miss Frankie Gold,” he finally answered, still looking less than thrilled about the drink. Tina had to hold back her chuckle as she took his arm and apparated them to MACUSA headquarters. It had been hard to find information on Frankie. Although it took them a bit to realize her true name was Francesca Louise Watson. Ilvermony graduate, Wampus house and after looking at her picture, Tina was certain it had been her. She had a mother and five siblings, born and raised in Flushing, her father was deceased, though the file did not offer details beyond that. As far as she could tell, she'd never had trouble with MACUSA. They always did a good job of keeping track of their citizens outside the law or not; they even had an address to follow up with. The first lead in any of this mess.

 

They kept a low profile as they left, though a few definitely noticed Newt and his suitcase slipping out the door along with a very determined Tina Goldstein. As soon as they could, Tina apparated them again, onto the street that Frankie's home was listed.

 

“Doesn't really look like someone even lives here.” Newt was saddling up the porch, noticing that nothing was in disrepair beyond needing a fresh coat of paint. “But clearly I'm wrong.” The curtains were tightly drawn, and even if someone lived here, he wasn't sure they'd be home. It was a bit odd to have curtains closed in the middle of the day, but then again everyone had rights to their privacy...

 

Tina rang the door chime and knocked several times. Beyond the echo their was silence. Not a creak, not a flutter of curtains, no stomping feet... She tried chime again after about a minute. Newt fidgeted, his nerves growing as the time went by. Something didn't feel right, and his fingers tightened on the handle of his suitcase. It was like electricity ran along his skin, charging him despite the outwardly dead appearance of the place. The suggestion they leave was on the tip of his tongue before the front door opened, drawing attention to a long shot of darkness, but that's not what kept their attention. It was the person who answered, and the expression on his face.

 

“Credence!” Tina exclaimed, once again relieved to lay eyes on him. He looked well if not a little terrified to see them. He wanted to slam the door in their face, but Newt, so keen about the behavior of frightened animals stepped in cautiously.

 

“We mean you no harm, Credence,” he said lowly. “Never will we mean you harm, we've just been very worried about you.” His hand came up, palm open in hopefully a friendly gesture. Credence looked at the two with a mix of fear, but eventually relief at the kindness Newt seemed to radiate.

 

His feelings were considerable less volatile than the night before and while he trembled, he did not feel the obscurus in him try to push up and out.

 

“May we come in? We want nothing more than to talk. You're safe, no one else knows your here,” Newt soothed, half crouched as if he was preparing for another enticing dance. Tina took his queue, knowing Newt was brilliant with animals and comforting people. Even if at times he didn't realize the later.

 

Credence turned from them then, and they almost thought he was planning to just close the door and be done with it, but he started talking into the darkness of the hall. “I don't think they'll do anything,” he called out, “I know them and they're good. We'll be alright, so can I let them in?”

Tina and Newt exchanged glances of confusion, though Newt was tinged with curiosity. Was he talking to the girl? Why didn't she answer the door herself? It was her home after all. “They can come. Take them to the parlor, please,” came the response from the dark and Credence was now looking back at them, opening the door wider for them to pass.

 

It suddenly clicked in Newt's mind what was going on. The signs were there, he just didn't piece them together until he was stepping passed the threshold and darkness consumed him despite the midday sun.

 

“You said she had been otherworldly, didn't you. Ethereal even...” He mumbled to himself, though it was really aimed at Tina. Her words about the girl from earlier. She had a voice as thick and deep as honey and a way with the crowd that almost seemed enchanting. And now they step into a dark home that belong to a hostess who didn't bother or maybe couldn't answer the door. Newt inhaled sharply, his fingers going to his waist, to his wand.

 

Credence was leading them down a hall, obviously he had no issue with the dim atmosphere and walked like his feet knew exactly what they were doing. He turned into a parlor and Tina who had been ahead paused in the archway just as Newt came up beside her. The girl he laid eyes on was strikingly pretty. Unnaturally so, with a perfectly symmetrical face, flawless dark skin. She was considerable shorter than Tina and himself, even Credence. There was no mistaking the glow to her eyes in the darkened room and there was no mistaking her even white teeth with lengthy incisors.

 

“Vampire,” Newt finally named it. Named her, and she smiled even wider at him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some love! And stay tuned! Now that all the characters have met up, next chapter will focus on the mysterious drug overtaking poor New York.


	7. Into the Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! Smut ahead and a bit of bloody play. Just a pinch, but it's here and definitely a them of this chapter.

Credence had taken to occupying an armchair that no doubt was older than he was. His fingers were gripping at the squashy armrests, digging into the worn fabric with obvious nerves and anxiety. Despite this, he was trying his best to look calm. They shouldn't make him nervous or fearful, yet he couldn't help his body's reaction. Newt and Tina symbolized a change; a change he had no desire for when he was just now settling in with Frankie. When things between them were falling into a more natural order and he no longer felt so choked and smothered.

Yet the pair were only regarding Credence with concern and Newt did nothing to hide his fascination with Frankie. Tina looked a bit wary, recalling how the woman had acting the other night. How her eyes had shone like golden venom as she snarled out her warnings to back away. On some level she realized the vampire had only been protecting Credence, but the thought still managed to leave goosebumps along her flesh. Perhaps this is why Frankie's gaze had spent more time locked on Tina than anyone else. Once Tina and Newt had taken a seat, she'd offered them refreshments, but both had declined. Credence wasn't the only one unsure and full of anxiety after all.

Frankie for the most part had taken to standing slightly to the side of Credence's arm chair. She didn't feel like sitting, as new aromas mixed in the air. It reminded her that her stomach was empty, but that was hardly the focus right now. Perhaps her stare was unnerving, because soon enough Tina was looking away from Frankie, centering on Credence instead. Funny how even Frankie's nerves had her coming off more menacing instead of just apprehensive and anxious. Then again, everyone didn't think vampires were capable of fear or weakness. Well maybe not everyone. Newt was looking at Frankie now with pity, as if he read her thoughts like an open book. This man was surprisingly perceptive when he wanted to be, and Frankie had a sudden urge to just hide. She always wanted to hide... But what good would that do? So instead, she pouted and tilted her head, realizing someone needed to break this ice.

“So... How did you find where I lived?” That seemed like a good place to start considering all her years of living here, this was the first uninvited guests she'd every entertained. Something in Tina steeled at this question; her fear was shoved back and replaced with determination and poise.

“We went to your work and he just asked your name,” she inclined her head at Newt, who gave a short nod in confirmation. Frankie just blinked at them, before her nose scrunched and her lips turned into a frown.

“Well... That was too easy,” she responded lamely, almost finding the urge to laugh. They simply asked; why hadn't she thought of that one? Probably because she didn't figure anyone would want to know. Blowing out a breath, she shook her head and leaned against Credence's chair. Something about the simplicity of it all actually calmed her. Maybe it was the fact that it had been straightforward and there wasn't the bitter stench of a lie surrounding them. “Just ask. Why hadn't I thought of that?” Now she snorted before looking down and finding Credence was looking at her with the mildest form of amusement on his formerly strained face. “I suppose we aren't that good at hiding?” He offered in jest. His delivery was dry, but there was no mistaking his humor, and the comment had Tina raising her brows and Newt chuckling briefly. Whatever tension was left finally broke, and Newt scooted forward on the couch. His rested his chin on his hand, elbows set on his long legs. The suitcase sat between said legs and the couch.

“What happened to you, Credence?” Newt asked flat out, his voice still gentle and kind. He knew it wasn't a pretty subject, remembering how aurors had blasted the young man with vicious spells that literally tore him apart. Yet Credence didn't looked upset or even surprised by the question. He had to have seen it coming really and he let out a long sigh before falling back into the chair. While he tried to remain calm, his fingers tightened on the armrest again. “I... I don't remember a lot after that moment in the subway. I remember all the flashing lights. Your voices... Mr. Graves' voice...” At this, his lip almost curled in anger. That liar had tried to use him even though he told Credence he had meant nothing. That he was nothing! He felt fingers brush the top of his dark head, nails scraping lightly on his skin. Frankie. She didn't have to say it for him to hear her 'you with me?' drift through his mind and tether him. Getting lost in his head is what brought the obscurus to the forefront. He needed to remember this; he needed to hold on to his control. Newt noticed the exchanged, but didn't ask. Not when there were bigger things to understand. “And,” he finally went on, realizing the lull was becoming tense once more, “I remember wanting to hide and the snow, but things are still very fuzzy from that night. Frankie found me behind the trash bins.”

“Yea about frozen stiff and so I brought him here to heal and that's really been it?” Frankie finished with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

“I should have known that they couldn't destroy you. MACUSA hardly understands what an obscurus really is... You can't kill magic and considering you're the oldest obscurial I've come across, I bet you've beyond bonded with this dark sort of magic. It doesn't seem to be exactly parasitic with you. Almost symbiotic actually.” Newton Scamander always had an amazing amount of theories buzzing around his head, and this one had been one he'd puzzled every since his return to London. It had been a miracle Credence had made it to adulthood with an obscurus growing in him and it had been divine intervention that he'd lived passed a group of aurors shooting him down. Tina looked relieved, her eyes watering as she smiled. But there was also a guilty hang to her head, for even though she had not shot Credence, it had been her people. Her society who had written Credence off so quickly as a dangerous thing instead of a frightened and very hurt man. “I'm so sorry,” she said to him, “For everything. For leaving you with her and not protecting you.” Newt looked at his companion, realizing this was a lot more emotional for her than just relief that Credence was well. Awkwardly, as if meeting a hippogriff for the first time, he slowly patted her leg. He often forgot that Tina had seen a lot more of what had happened before Newt was even in town and that on some level it ate at her. Tina shot him a look, a little surprised at his touch, but nonetheless comforted by it.

“No, no... I know you never meant me any harm. I realize that laws are very strict with witches and wizards. There wasn't anything you could do without setting off mom and others, exposing yourself. I'm grateful you came at least that day.” Credence was slowly accepting some facts about how twisted and cruel his mother was. It wasn't his fault, he started to tell himself. Wasn't anyone's fault but his mother's, and she was gone. Blissfully gone.

“You know, I was wondering that too. I read that obscurials were children and never reached puberty usually, but his obscurus never does anything to him. I think it even healed him. When I found him, he was in bad shape and I only could do so much to help him that night, but the next day he was already healing up faster than anything I know. Fast like me almost. I don't think his obscurus wants him to die at all,” Frankie finally chimed in, falling into Newt's curiosities with musings of her own. What he said made sense even if they didn't know a how or why. Credence couldn't help a frown, annoyed that they spoke about him as if he wasn't there, though he knew they meant no harm. Tina caught this looking, her eyes meeting his even as he looked down out of old habits.

“Credence, you're safe now, so what do you intend to do? What do you want?” Tina asked, bringing everyone's attention to the man and not the obscurus rustling in his bones. Credence went a bit pink at the question, finding it personal while surprising someone wanted his input. About himself of all things. “Well,” he started, swallowing as he picked at his words. Between him and Frankie, it wasn't always about talking, yet they got along and communicated well in their own way. But this wasn't between just to the two of them now; Newt and Tina looked more than eager to hear him out. That alone was unnerving. Not when he was use to being told to stay quiet or seeing a belt being pulled out for his brazen tongue. But no, no... No one here was like that. No one here would do such things. Everyone cared, he had to remind himself. Everyone wanted this to run smoothly... “I want to stay here.” He finally admitted, and he felt Frankie shift a little to his left. At some point she came to sit on his armrest, her bare toes skimming at the worn Oriental rug that lay beneath them. Sparing her a glance, she wasn't looking at him, but her lips were curled in a subtle smile. His words had pleased her, and in turn pleased him as he found he liked trying to pull smiles out of her. “Frankie is going to help me with my magic and I like being here.”

Newt gave a lopsided grin as he looked up through the fringes of his thick, messy hair. “Really? Are you prepared for that, Miss Watson?” At first Frankie thought he was mocking at her, but his words had open and once again more curious. Admittedly, Frankie had no idea and probably no business being a teacher, but it had to happen somewhere right? Credence couldn't go unchecked, even if he did learn to reign in his emotions. It wouldn't help with his actual magic and gaining true control of the obscurus and what he could do. “Just Frankie... I'm going to try. I'll admit I had no other plan besides having him study my own textbooks and maybe get him a wand, though I've seen the possibility of him being great with wandless.” All the while, Newt nodded with her words, taking them in as his mind started fitting pieces together. The room went silent as if everyone could tell the wizard was thinking. Even Tina had turned to him expectantly, her dark brows raised, wondering where he was going with all this. That answer came soon enough.

“If both of you would like, mainly you Credence, I wouldn't mind helping you with that. Learning magic that is. Learning about the wizarding world. Not that, Mi- Frankie wouldn't be a wonderful teacher, but I think you need something a little more traditional before tackling more...Unconventional ways.” It was clear Newt was picking his words carefully as to not offend the vampire. The gesture she appreciated, but it didn't stop the small sting. He was right, she knew, but she didn't like to think she was totally incompetent. Yet she held still and quiet, knowing that this was Credence's choice. Credence's thick brows had shot up to his hairline and those ridiculously straight bangs that were finally getting some decent length to them. He looked at Frankie, who wasn't smiling, but staring back with imploring hazel eyes.

“What do you think?” He asked quietly, even though the pair across the rug could hear just fine. Frankie shook her head, “This is up to you. He could probably teach you a lot more than I can and you need it, plus he looks like fun, don't you think?” Frankie kept her voice light, fighting back her own pettiness over the situation. It wasn't too hard as long as she focused on Credence's face. The long line of his nose, the few moles that dotted his skin, the sharp angle of his cheekbones... Yea, this had to be about him. Her words didn't convince him though, for he was still looking at her like a pup needing approval. Again she shook her head, “It's really whatever would make you happy, Credence. Don't let me make that choice for you. It's not like you have to move out or anything, and you wanted to train with a real wizard, right? I'm sure he much better than that Graves fellow.”

He felt almost silly once he realized he'd been mostly concerned with Frankie's reaction more than Newt's offer. His mind supplied a screaming yes the moment the man had asked, but he found himself turning to his housemate first. All for nothing since she was urging him to do as he pleased and he realized he'd still have a home here... “I'd really like that. I won't let you down!” He finally said to Newt, he was smiling wider now, his full mouth stretched taunt. Tina clapped her hands together once in excitement.

“Brilliant!” Newt, who was now the one who looked like a pup, started to reach for his suitcase to drag it forward. “I can introduce you to everyone! I'm sure they'll be more than excited to meet you, won't they Tina? He'll fit in well with them and there's so much I'd love to show you! We can even start with some basic watering charms and-”

Tina's gasp effectively cut off anything else Newt was trying to say. Which possibly was a good thing since Credence was eyeing the man's bag with utter confusion, wondering who 'they' were and why he was going to fit well with them. All eyes went to Tina, who had clutched at her chest. Well not exactly her chest, but a pin that had been looped through the lapel of her coat. The eagle was flapping its wings furiously, and Tina brushed her thumb over the round pin several times before it settled down.

“What on earth?” Newt asked, but Tina wasn't paying attention to him; instead her eyes were on Frankie.

“Do you happen to have a fireplace and floo I could use?” Tina asked, her voice urgent even if she was a bit sheepish from the interruption. “It's work.”

Frankie hesitated, instantly remembering the other woman was MACUSA. She had half a mind to tell the other woman definitely not in her home!

“I'm promise it's only worked related things. They won't know where I'm calling from, and I'm not mentioning any of this,” her chocolate brown eyes were pleading with Frankie and the vampire was quick to relent. “Alright, yea. You can use this fireplace actually.” Frankie hopped off her perch and went to the old fireplace that looked like it hadn't been touched in decades. “Sorry it's a bit messy, but it'll get the job done and it's the only one I have connected to the network.” Frankie pulled down a vase from the mantle that was practically brimming with floo powder. Clearly she never used the stuff. No calls, no guests. Tina wanted to ask about that, but found more pressing matters to attend to when the bird started to flap over her heart again.

“Thank you. Pardon me,” Tina took the vase and bent down, tossing the powder before speaking her destination and dipping her head in. The group watched her; Credence with endless fascination and perhaps horror, while Frankie and Newt looked indifferent. Everyone was silent as they listened, only catching half sentences as Tina spoke quickly. What was being said at the other end was unclear, but the call wrapped itself up in less than two minutes. By the time she pulled back, she was strained and a bit pale.

“There's another body. I have to go,” she spoke to mostly Newt, who nodded gravely and stood. The fun would have to wait.

“Tomorrow,” he looked at Credence, “Can I come by tomorrow? We can start then.” He looked saddened that today wouldn't be the day, but this magical drug was no joke either and it piqued his morbid thirst for knowledge. Not to mention, now that he was here, he did not want Tina alone for this.

“I'm very sorry to cut this short, you two, but this has been a rough case. I'll come back soon. Thank you for opening the door to us, Frankie,” Tina was already headed to the door of the parlor. Newt grabbed his case to follow.

“Thank you for coming to help Credence and you are welcome back any time, the both of you. I'll have better refreshments next time and I hope you don't think me rude for not seeing you out,” she called, catching Newt's hand as he waved and disappeared around the corner. Credence had gotten up to see them out, locking the door as the pair left in a sudden hurry. He too was disappointed there wasn't time for more, but the promise of tomorrow still warmed him.

And once again, the girl and boy were left in their magical house.

\-----

“What do you think he had down in that case?” Credence asked once they returned to Frankie's bedroom. He'd taken up the chair at the desk like before, his head filled with a lot more to think about from the events of this day.

“I'm not sure. I thought I caught the scent of something wild and musky.... I get the impression it's something like the moon room. Not what it seems and much larger inside. Why else would he be toting that ratty thing around New York.” The meeting left Frankie with more questions than answers, but at least the angst of having strangers around dissipated. Something told her she could trust Newt, and even Tina. The headstrong woman would be annoying if it wasn't for the fact that she cared for Credence so much. For that Frankie couldn't fault her, and she even admired how the witch knew how to get things done and had just as much beauty as brains. With a sigh, she went over to her bed and sat down heavily. Days like this had her tired both mentally and physically, and she was happy they'd have their peace for the rest of the day.

“You're really not bothered with him teaching me?” The obscurial was tilting his head back, looking at Frankie with his solemn dark eyes, his lips in a slight frown as he noted that for once Frankie looked tired. He then remembered what they had been talking about before, and what Frankie needed today. “You really mean I can stay?”

“I'll admit I was unsure for a moment. I just thought it meant... Maybe you would leave. And of course I don't want you to leave! You can stay, but I wouldn't have stopped you if you left with them. It's about what you need, Credence and only you can really tell us that much. It'll probably do us both good to have things change up a little anyways. You can't sit in the dark here forever.”

While she spoke, Credence had abandoned the chair and moved over to the bed. He hesitated, looking down at Frankie, a plea in his expression. It wouldn't be proper to sit with her on the bed, but he wanted it, only holding back from ingrained habits about moral society. The vampire saw this, and patted the spot next to her, having no interest for rules and what people expected. He sat down, facing Frankie. “I wouldn't mind the dark. Not when it's with you. It's a lot less frightening than it use to be; I don't feel lost and I can always see your face.” His voice had gone soft, a slight grin curving his pink lips. His fingers sought hers on the thick comforter and he realized she was a lot cooler than he was use to. Frankie chuckled at him all the while her eyes were falling against his neck and her ears were picking up the thudding of his heart. It was becoming hard to ignore these things; her body told her to lean into him. Pull in his warmth, his life, his blood. He was a sharp young man; has hand left hers in favor of gentle caressing the side of her neck and eventually her cheek. It occurred to her that he hadn't broken eye contact with her, something he did quite often on the regular. His look was intense, dark and knowing. Frankie felt raw, but she loved it and her head tilted against his palm, which felt hot on her cooled flesh.

Frankie kissed him them. She shut down the space between them and kissed his beautifully full lips. It wasn't like last night, wild and desperate, but instead it was languid. It still carried an undercurrent of passionate need; her tongue had been quick to dart against Credence's teeth. He yielded, parting his lips as his eyes slipped closed. His tongue was a little more unsure as he tested against her, brushed against her teeth. He explored a little slower, careful as his tongue swiped over impossible sharp fangs. The hand he'd placed on her cheek, had slipped back behind her neck. His finger tips, teased in the short hair at her nape, and Frankie didn't suppress a shiver as he absently toyed with the sensitive spot. For all his care and ease, it didn't prevent his tongue from eventually catching the razor of her teeth. It sliced his tongue, splashing their kiss with red and causing him to gasp. Credence pulled back, the move spilling bright blood down his chin. He drew in a deep breath, the pain already nothing even as blood pooled into his mouth. Frankie had stopped breath, her hazel eyes going golden and animalistic. The taste of his blood, however small, sang down her throat. It was a tease, stoking a fire in her that not only squeezed her belly, but between her thighs as well.

It was already numb, his tongue. The initial shock of pain is what had him pulling away, catching his breath only to realize the pain had been more than welcomed. His body had grown warmer and his skin flushed. Even he could hear his heart thundering away in his chest, while his head spun from more than just a lack of oxygen. Frankie looked wild as she sat before him, the smallest look of worry in her glowing gaze. “You OK?” She asked, her voice hoarse as if she'd just been shouting. He knew in his gut that there would be no coming back from this if he kept on. Every fiber in him told him to keep going; there was an itch right under the surface. It was pushing out and for once, Credence wasn't wholly fearful of it. In fact, he wanted to drag it out. Could feel it being dragged out. Oh, he definitely didn't want to deny this one bit.

He slipped his other arm around Frankie's waist, pulling her closer, his hand splayed against her lower back. Then of all things, he nuzzled her. His forehead brushed against hers before bumping his chin against her, smearing his drying blood on her skin. The crimson left on his lips ended up on her cheek, leaving a lewd impression of admiration in its wake. That was answer enough. That's all Frankie needed to know.

After that time both stopped and sped up. The pair were caught in the headlights of each other, while their hands did as they pleased. The desperate urge from last night hit them anew as she gently pushed, falling on top of Credence and scrambling up his lean form. Fingers flew through buttons, and dark material was none too gently being pushed aside. A all too familiar coolness slid up her back and over her shoulders. It brushed up her inner thighs before circling around to her bottom. Up her torso, under her breasts... Frankie didn't have to look down to know what was happening. Not when she could look at Credence as see the inky black tendrils lashing across her bed, destroying her sheets. Later she might have an earful for him on that one, but right now she couldn't care. His eyes had gone that swirling fog color and his plush lips were simply smirking. He no doubt was enjoying the view, especially once Frankie sat up and straddled his waist. Strips of fabric had fallen away, leaving her bare without even making an effort. “How unfair,” she hissed, though it had no actual malice. His clothing remained just fine, still covering him despite all her work to undo the buttons.

The obscurial chuckled darkly and sat up, pushing at his shirt. The traces of his arousal now pushed up between her legs, hot and rough as it pushed against the fabric of his woolen pants. Frankie almost choked on whine then, an ache threatening to overwhelm her. “Better?” Credence offered, now topless with his chest pushing against the softness of her breasts.

“Could be better,” she breathed as she slipped from his lap. A protest hung on the tip of Credence's lips, but Frankie was only getting up so she could crawl towards the middle of her large bed and in turn give the man a chance to ditch his pants. Credence took the hint and as he stood, slipped off his pants. A new wave of pinkness hit his cheeks, realizing she was seeing him fully now and she did nothing to hide the fact that she was watching him with not an ounce of modesty. There was no disgust or disappointment as she swept over him. From the top of his dark hair, to the flush of his blue veins as they traveled down his body, to the heavy sign of his lust that almost could brush his lower belly with its rigidness. The tendrils had not gone as they wrapped around their owner or dance around, reaching out for the vampire that laid on the bed. It should have struck Frankie as odd, yet she couldn't be surprised by him at all any more. No, in fact she felt she wanted him more for it. She held out her hand to him, laying out her body in invitation. One that he gladly accepted as he crawled up between her, his arms around wanting to pull her close.

Things like this could always be a bit awkward the first time. He hadn't admitted it, but Frankie was fairly sure this was his first time. Something in her preened at that, pleased that he wanted this along with her fangs and wild eyes. Just as much as she began to love those sandy dark tendrils destroying her things as much as destroying her. Frankie scooted closer to him as Credence began caressing over her ribs. His nails scraped along her earthy complexion; his palms flatten against her breasts before he plucked at the hard peaks of her nipples. It was all so curious to him. Lustful and curious as he studied her body with his touch. Air wasn't necessary, but she found herself sucking in several lungfuls with each gasp or moan. He mapped her, remembering spots Frankie was particularly responsive to. All the while her hips rolled over his thigh, greedy in taking a small bit of relief.

Sweat prickled Credence's skin and he once again found himself overheating even as the black mass that grew around them stayed cool. It licked at the sheets still, ruining them before twining its way up the bedpost. That too was scorched, but neither seemed to notice this happening. He felt her hand fall between his legs, cupping him before giving a firm squeeze. His eyes fell close, his lips parting in a silent cry of pleasure. Frankie only grinned as she pumped him a few times before nudging him back onto his back.

Now it was a lot more fun to climb up and straddle his thighs. It was even more fun to drag her wetness up and down Credence's manhood, not quite pushing onto him just yet. Instead she was looking into the haze of his eyes, gold locking with silver. The question was still there, even as his larger hands went to her hips and pushed down some. Even as the black wisps grabbed at her and engulfed the couple. “Like this?” She barely whispered, her lips mouthing the words more than saying them. And he nodded, not even wanting to try and form words.

It was then she slid right onto erection and it was then the darkness seemed to explode.

It felt like the wind was whipping around them as Credence let out a scream that was from pleasure as much as it was pained. His nails dug into Frankie's thighs sharply and the vampire bucked her hips, squeezing around him. The obscurus seemed... To burn almost like a fire. Surrounding them as Frankie let herself go and started to move at an almost jolting pace. Cool blackness bobbed and wove around the couple, emanating from every pore on Credence's body. He looked shocked for the barest of moments before his body decided what he should do. His hips thrust, trying to meet Frankie's though he was not doing well with matching her rhythm. Not that it seemed to matter, both wrapped up and overwhelmed. Both too pleased to be upset with the sloppiness. Both ignoring that fact that the obscurus was pulsing and ripping up anything close to them. Credence couldn't control it and perhaps didn't want to. Frankie was bent over him, a pert nipple to terrible close to his lips.... He bit down on it, unthinking. And he bit hard. Frankie hissed, but didn't pull away beyond a startled jerk. Pain and pleasure, she realized, always went so well together. Hand in hand, really.

A single heartbeat was pounding in her head now, her fangs giving a throb as they sliced into her own lips. Oh it was so very close, she could feel it, smell it, practically taste it. Credence lapped gently now at the deep brown nipple he just abused, growling of all things as she shifted and pushed her face into his neck. It was hard to understand beyond feeling, and Credence didn't think twice as he held her head against him. He'd finally found the pace, and slammed into her, knowing he would not be able to last much longer. But once again that didn't matter. Not as Frankie licked at the hot flesh of his neck, and definitely not as she bit down into it and took her first deep draw of blood.

At that, he clawed at her back, falling over the edge with a euphoric cry. His vision blackened as he came, hugging the vampire close. Frankie groaned, feeling him lose what little control he might have had and pushing her right into her own release. Each mouthful she drew, she felt herself clench and spasm around him.

And all the while sand and smoke swirled, cocooning them in their chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed that first chapter! I have more in the works as we speak. So let me know what you think! Well get a little MACUSA action in the next chapter that will be playing into a subplot of this story.


End file.
